


Then You Think Again [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: “¡Mierda! ¿Por qué demonios le mentiste a seres mágicos muy poderosos con problemas de confianza? ¿Cómo es que ese era el Plan A?”
Derek dice “No vamos a discutir sobre esto, ya está hecho.”
“Al infierno si no vamos a pelear sobre esto” dice Stiles, indignado “¿Qué estabas pensando?”
“¡Estaba pensando que valía el riesgo si eso te mantenía vivo! Y funcionó, así que déjalo.”
“¡No tenías ni idea de que fuera a funcionar!” Stiles lanza sus manos hacia arriba. Porqué Derek es el hombre lobo más frustrante en toda la historia, porqué Stiles incluso lo estaba ayudando, ¿cómo es que esto es su vida? “¿Por qué te creerían en primer lugar?”
Derek dice “Olías a mi” lo que es injusto. Stiles solo olía a él porque estaba cubierto en sus fluidos corporales en un intento de detener la hemorragia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Then You Think Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566131) by [leah k (blinkiesays)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkiesays/pseuds/leah%20k). 



> Estoy de vuelta con una nueva traducción. ¡Esta vez quiero agradecerle a leah k (blinkiesays) por permitirme traer al español ésta magnifica historia! Apenas la encontré, lo juro, no pude detenerme hasta el final. A mi me encantó completamente. Pero es un poco larga -y no he tenido tanto tiempo como me gustaría-, así que la dividiré en tres partes. Aún así espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad (la amarán, lo sé).
> 
> También quería aclarar que hay un par de cosillas con errores gramaticales a propósito, es más por la exaltación de Stiles al momento (y quería respetar la escritura, así que... sí, eso).
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por leer. Y sería realmente increíble si dejan un comentario o me regalan sus kudos, pero principalmente a la autora, que es la mente maestra detrás de toda ésta maravilla.
> 
> Y l@s dejo leer en paz. Espero no tardar con el siguiente. Adiós~

Cuando Stiles había sido estudiante de primer año, había conocido a una chica –ahora no puede recordar su nombre-, pero tenía diecisiete y estaba en último grado porque se había saltado un año, y a quién todo el mundo conocía principalmente porque estaba saliendo con un chico de veinticinco, que tenía un hijo y al que conoció en unas clases de baile de salsa. Y todos los chicos de la escuela habían enloquecido con ella por eso y como que a mitad de semestre se transfirió a algún tipo de instituto público a media hora de distancia de allí.

Stiles escuchó que se graduó con el Salutatorian[1] y que estaba yendo a Princeton ahora, pero el punto es que ella había tenido que _cambiarse de escuela_ porque el estigma había sido horrible.

“Y es por eso que esto es una mala idea” dice Stiles, resumiendo.

Derek lo mira y le gruñe algo como, _por supuesto que esto es una mala idea._ Bueno, okey, sí, están en la misma página, entonces.

“Solo pienso que no hemos explorado a fondo las repercusiones” gimotea Stiles.

Derek se le queda mirando un tiempo, luego dice “No quiero morir” se detiene y luego termina “Tampoco quiero que tú mueras.”

Él tiene un punto.

“Bien” dice Stiles “Hazlo.”

Como las cosas están yendo, necesitan que funcione.

 

× 

 

**3 días antes.**

“Arremete, Mcduff” dice Stiles “Y maldito sea el que diga primero lo suficiente.[2]”

Derek lo mira.

“Okey, okey” dice Stiles “Referencia de perro, soy un idiota. Pero era Shakespeare. Eso fue, literalmente, una broma racista de perros de Shakespeare.”

Derek suspira y se ve… decepcionado. Oh, esa es la _peor._ Eso es mucho peor que cuando está enojado. El enojado Derek es algo que Stiles puede manejar. ¿Derek estando decepcionado de él? _Apesta._

Así que Stiles camina detrás de Derek hacia el bosque y se disculpa. Y luego se retracta de su disculpa porque Derek lo está ignorando como un imbécil. Y luego Stiles se disculpa por decirle a Derek que es un imbécil. Y luego Derek deja de caminar y Stiles se apresura hasta él porque aparentemente ya llegaron allí. Si es que _allí_ tiene algún valor.

Stiles no puede decidir cuál es la diferencia entre este pedazo indescriptible de bosque de los otros veinte que caminaron para llegar aquí. Pero, lo que sea, los hombres lobo saben más.

“Hey, hombre grande, ¿dónde me quieres?” Stiles pregunta y Derek se estremece. Hace un gesto vago hacia el claro donde ellos se encuentran. Oh, eso ayuda mucho.

Derek dice “Donde sea está bien, solo necesitamos tener una vista sin obstáculos.”

Stiles escoge un lugar protegido del sol y se establecerse allí con las cosas. No le toma mucho tiempo, pero Derek está olfateando árboles y cosas para cuando termina.

Stiles grita “¡Santo punto de acceso wi-fi con energía solar, Batman!”

Entonces tiene su atención por completo.

“Ahora podemos ver ardillas 24/7” anuncia Stiles, triunfante “¿Qué tanto me amas?”

Derek alza una ceja. ¡Okey, pregunta tonta!

Nunca nadie antes había puesto tanto esfuerzo en espiar a la población de ardillas de Bacon Hills, pero Scott se había vuelto loco porque Derek se había vuelto loco porque los animales en estas partes se habían vuelto locos y Stiles está _harto de oír sobre eso._ Así que, ¡Stiles al rescate! ¡ _con tecnología_! Porque las garras y el acoso están muy bien, pero Stiles va a arrastrar la resolución de problemas de Derek al siglo 21, así sea pateando y gruñendo si tiene que hacerlo.

Derek observa el impresionante documental sobre la naturaleza en el teléfono de Stiles por un tiempo y se ve genuinamente contento. Stiles puede contar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de veces que Derek ha estado _visiblemente_ satisfecho con algo que él haya hecho antes. En serio. Es raro, es como _encontrar un unicornio,_ y es _impresionante_ y esa es la _razón_ por la que Stiles lo sigue intentando.

Por desgracia, ese también es el por qué se encuentra a la mitad de la nada con un hombre lobo un sábado en la mañana. Podría estar durmiendo. Pero no, está aquí.

Stiles es el maestro de hacer como seis cosas al mismo tiempo, así que es totalmente capaz de ver el feed de su webcam (¡funciona! ¡Es increíble! ¡Puede hacer zoom!) y caminar de vuelta al auto a través del bosque al mismo tiempo. Derek no necesitar estarlo empujando cuando se acerca demasiado a un árbol en su camino. Stiles puede verlos acercarse, así que no va a correr hacia ellos. Probablemente.

Un movimiento llama su atención, y aunque Stiles no entienda completamente qué está viendo, está viendo _algo._ “Tengo algo” dice Stiles y mueve su teléfono hacia Derek para hacer que pare. Lo que capturó en la pantalla luce como… ¿zapatos? Probablemente es una persona completa. Y Stiles ahora cree que fue una terrible decisión dejar la cámara a la altura de una ardilla.

“Cazadores de fuera de la ciudad” dice Derek y luego añade enigmáticamente “Los he visto antes” Así que, okey, tienen historia. Stiles ni siquiera tiene que preguntar si estos cazadores son malas noticias porque casi toda la historia de Derek es empíricamente _horrible._ Eso y que hay una mirada en el rostro de Derek que dice claramente: _estamos jodidos._

“Porqué están ellos aq…” empieza Stiles a preguntar pero luego se detiene porque es obvio. Derek. Estos son los bosques de Derek, esos hombres han estado alterando todo con _las ardillas de Derek_. “¿Tú? ¿En específico?”

Derek hace una mueca “Yo” dice “Específicamente.”

Stiles mira abatido como el zapato se gira, pisa fuerte y destruye su cámara. Demonios. Esa cosa costó como $80.

“Y ahora ellos saben que sabemos que están aquí” dice Stiles “Genial. Este era un muy buen plan cuando solo estábamos espiando ardillas. ¿Ahora? No tanto.”

Inesperadamente, Derek die “Sigue siendo un buen plan.”

Stiles tiene cerca de un millón de preguntas -¿ _qué clase de armas tienen? ¿están usando magia? ¿por qué te ves asustado?-._ Pero antes de que pueda hacer alguna, Derek coloca una mano en su boca y todo lo que salen son vocales.

Derek dice “Ven conmigo.”

Stiles lo sigue.

“¿A dónde vamos?” Stiles pregunta cuando se vuelve más y más evidente que ya no están volviendo hacia el Camaro “Además de no fuera del peligroso bosque lleno de cazadores.”

Derek le da algunas indicaciones vagas que podrían terminar con algo como _vamos a la casa de la abuela,_ pero tiene un lugar en mente, así que eso es bueno. Es un plan, pueden trabajar con eso.

“Mi familia tenía aliados allá” dice Derek. Su tono es menos que confortante “Quizás ayuden.”

“¿Quizás?” pregunta Stiles. Hay palabras que le gustan más. _Podrían_ es bueno. _Lo harán_ es genial. _Quizás_ es… problemático.

Derek se ve preocupado, como si hubiera algo sobre el plan que en realidad no quisiera decirle a Stiles. Eventualmente, lo dice “A ellos no les gustan los humanos.”

Stiles casi, casi se detiene. “¿Cómo es que esa es nuestra mejor opción?” pregunta, consciente de que su voz cada vez se está haciendo más aguda.

“ _Probablemente_ no te matarán” dice Derek. ¿Probablemente? Oh por dios va a morir. “Esos cazadores _absolutamente_ lo harán.”

Cristo. Okey. Hacia la casa de la abuela, entonces.

 

× 

 

Los cazadores dan con ellos antes de que lleguen a donde sea que vayan porque _por supuesto_ que lo hacen. Y porque esos cazadores anunciaron su presencia disparándole a Derek _en la espalda_ con una flecha. En la _espalda,_ Jesús, esos cazadores son unos completos idiotas.

Inmediatamente Derek comienza a sudar y ponerse pálido. Yay. Veneno. Pero no disminuye el paso por si algo comienza a moverse más rápido. Stiles apenas puede mantener el ritmo, pero no se está quedando atrás –su nivel de condición física ha mejorado notablemente desde que ha estado constantemente _corriendo por su vida_ estos días.

A Derek le impactan dos flechas más en el hombro, una después de la otra, y se las arranca ambas de la espalda, gruñendo. Está comenzando a bajar el ritmo un poco –la herida alrededor de la primera flecha se está sombreando de colores antinaturales. Stiles está tan distraído con eso que no nota al cazador viniendo hacia él hasta que ya _está frente a él._

“Voy a llevarte, bonito” el cazador arrastra las palabras “Y a tu pequeño perro también” Está tan cerca que Stiles puede ver los dientes que faltan y oler su aliento.

Genial, estos cazadores son dramáticamente _imbéciles._

El señor pequeño, maloliente y feo levanta un arma hacia Stiles y él entra en pánico, pero Derek está de repente _ahí_ y empuja al cazador fuera del camino, atrapando la bala justo a su lado. ¡Mierda! ¡Santa mierda! ¡Casi pasó!

Derek gruñe “Anda, ya casi estamos ahí.” Stiles no necesita que se lo diga dos veces.

Derek empieza a tropezar. Stiles lo agarra, lleva uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y siguen moviéndose. Stiles puede sentir la cálida humedad de la sangre filtrándose en su ropa, siendo capaz de oler la decadencia que viene de la piel de Derek demasiado cerca. Mantienen el paso hasta que cruzan una línea que solo puede ver Derek y luego se detiene.

Stiles no puede mantenerse en pie del todo, se tambalea hacia adelante y los envía a ambos a sostenerse en sus rodillas.

Derek retrocede la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y _aúlla._

Stiles ya está acostumbrado a los rugidos de los lobos (más que el resto del mundo, se atreve a decir), pero nunca ha escuchado a uno sonar a _sí:_ dolido, impotente, _desesperado._ Eso hace que se le erice el vello de la nuca.

Lo que sea que Derek estaba intentando hacer, funciona. Stiles parpadea y una mujer está justo _ahí_ al lado de Derek.

Ella dice, “¿Por qué has venido aquí?”

“Cazadores” Derek consigue decir “Ayuda.”

“¿Este es tuyo?” pregunta ella sin dirigirle ni una mirada a Stiles “Tiene tu olor.”

Derek dice, “Sí” Y, ¿qué? ¿Qué? ¡Okey, hablaran sobre esto después!

Ella asiente y luego dice “Te ayudaremos.”

Todo signo de pelea sale de Derek y pierde la consciencia, dejando a Stiles a solas con esta extraña mujer y todo el bosque lleno de cazadores buscándolos. ¡Genial! ¡Increíble! El día de Stiles solo está _mejorando y mejorando_.

Nada pasa por un minuto y luego un cazador viene arrastrándose detrás del árbol que él estaba usando para cubrirse. Debe pensar que sin Derek puede tomar a Stiles y a la vagamente amenazante mujer con él bajo su propia cuenta.

Y, wow, resulta que él estaba muy, muy equivocado sobre eso. Miss Amenazante solo lo mira y él se prende en fuego sin que ella se mueva o diga una palabra y OKEY SÍ ESO ACABA DE SUCEDER.

Miss Amenazante dice “Ven conmigo.” Ella le da la espalda a los cazadores, despreocupada.

Stiles se ve impotente con el cuerpo de Derek desplomado sobre él –de ninguna manera es lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargarlo. Mira hacia la espalda yéndose de Miss Amenazante, desgarrado, y cuando se vuelve a mirar de nuevo a Derek, hay otras dos mujeres espeluznantes con él. Ambas lo levantan sin esfuerzo, como si lo hicieran _todo el tiempo_. ¡Tal vez lo hacen! Tal vez dan con hombres lobo medio muertos en su puerta _a diario_.

Stiles tiene que correr para alcanzar a Miss Amenazante mientras ella se abre paso más y más adentro en el estrecho y oscuro bosque. Nunca se había sentido tan claustrofóbico afuera, pero la densa humedad de estos árboles lo hacen sentir como si estuviera rodeado de más paredes de con las que se siente cómodo.

Stiles sigue a Miss Amenazante, haciendo un desconcertante número de giros y vueltas antes de que finalmente se detenga.

Ella dice, “Permanece aquí.”

Aquí se refiere al Bosque de la Luna de Endor[3], equivalente a una habitación del Motel 6: una cama queen-size de musgo que se ve suave, un sofá con forma de árbol y otro tronco caído que es lo suficientemente plano para ser una mesa.

Miss Amenazante se va en silencio. Se está oscureciendo cuando ella vuelve con Derek. _Lo que queda_ de Derek.

“¡Oh por dios!” chilla Stiles, moviéndose a su lado una vez ella lo coloca sobre el colchón de musgo.

Derek está pálido y temblando, sus heridas visibles aun sangrando lentamente. Stiles nunca lo había visto tan mal, y recuerda a Peter atravesando su pecho con una mano.

“¿Qué le hiciste?” pregunta Stiles, frenético “¿Va a estar bien?”

Miss Amenzante se va de nuevo sin decir nada todavía, y Stiles tiene que confiar en que si Derek no está muerto del todo, entonces va a estar bien.

Él va a estar _bien_.

 

×

 

El teléfono de Stiles está muerto (no es como si fuera a conseguir señal, de todos modos) y ya que él no estaba _planeando_ pasar una significativa cantidad de tiempo en el bosque cuando salieron por la mañana del Sábado, no pensó en traer un libro. Stiles está a _burrido._

Derek no dice mucho, pero eso no detiene a Stiles de tener conversaciones interesantes con él por los _últimos tres días._ La habilidad de Stiles de divertirse a sí mismo con el sonido de su propia voz es completamente intimidante por las circunstancias adversas. Es como terrorismo: En cualquier momento. En cualquier sitio. En cualquier lugar.

Stiles está a punto de preguntarle qué piensa al gran hombre inconsciente que es Derek sobre el jabón de manos anti-bacterial (buena higiene o la madre de la supe bacteria moderna, ¡tú decides!) cuando la mujer-¿bruja? entra en su… ¿cueva? ¿cabaña? Sin hacer ningún contacto visual o decir una sola silaba audible y deja en el suelo una taza con, Stiles suspira, nueces y malditas bayas del árbol caído que él ha estado usando como mesa de café. Y luego se va de nuevo.

Okey, taza es una exageración. Trozo de madera cubierta de musgo. Lo que sea. Stiles tiene algo de práctica con eso de vivir atrapado en el bosque. Sus lípidos y triglicéridos probablemente están increíbles justo ahora, pero maldita sea, hace que extrañe las papas fritas.

Derek tiene que saber esto.

“Estas mujeres amigas tuyas,” dice Stiles “no parecen tener muy claro el concepto de comida real” Stiles debería estar agradecido de que han estado viniendo periódicamente para alimentarlo, pero… “En serio, he estado viviendo de nueces y bayas desde que tomaste tu estúpida siesta de recuperación de poder. Necesito que despiertes y me mates una ardilla ahora.”

“Ellas no comen” dice Derek.

Stiles tiene un pequeño ataque al corazón, está seguro de que lo fue. ¡Alejó sus ojos de Derek _por un minuto_!

“¡Estás despierto!” Stiles chilla una vez que su corazón volvió a su ritmo cardiaco normal “¿¡Cuándo lo hiciste!?”

“Las brujas no comen” dice Derek “Viven de la magia” Su voz está oxidada pero plana, con el fin de informar justo ahora. No es el tono que Stiles hubiera esperado. Es como si Derek hubiera dado una conferencia en lugar de _despertar de un maldito coma._

“¿Brujas?” Stiles pregunta porque, ¿en serio? La palabra _bruja_ le hace pensar a Stiles en mujeres de 60 años cubiertas de verrugas. “¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Esas mujeres? Pero ellas se ven como… de tu edad.”

Derek resopla. Stiles intenta no estar tremendamente insultado. Derek dice “Esas mujeres tienen al menos más de 1000 años. Y en verdad no son _mujeres_. Olvidaron cómo ser humanas mucho antes de que alguno de los dos naciéramos.”

Okey, eso es vago como el infierno. Y ha elevado a Miss Amenazante y a todas sus amigas a un nuevo nivel de aterrador.

Derek se da la vuelta, un poco, y dice “¿Vas a compartir esas?”

Stiles le extiende todo el tazón de musgo porque, hey, ¿quién es Stiles para negarle a Derek el disfrutar la maravillosa cocina de las brujas?

 

×

 

Derek está durmiendo de nuevo, pero solo es dormir, va a despertarse esta vez. Stiles está más que un poco incómodo con la facilidad con la que puede reconocer las sutiles y pequeñas diferencias entre una siesta y estar en coma durante tres días.

Miss Amenazante entra y se sienta en el borde de la cama de musgo a los pies de Derek, sin molestarse en recaer sobre la presencia de Stiles.

Derek se mueve un poco y abre los ojos.

Miss Amenazante dice “Ya estás casi recuperado.” Es la primera cosa que ella ha dicho (que Stiles ha sido capaz de escuchar) desde que llegaron aquí. Stiles estuvo pensando que ellas no querían hablar _del todo,_ pero nop, ellas solo no querían hablarle a _Stiles._

“Gracias” dice Derek. Suena y se ve un poco mejor a diferencia de la primera vez que se despertó.

“Pensamos que la familia Hale había dejado estas tierras. Me alegro de que no sea cierto” Miss Amenazante tiene una extraña y antigua forma de hablar. Eso hace más fácil de comprender que sea, probablemente, más vieja que _California._ “Tal vez podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente de nuevo. Fue así en el pasado, tal vez podría ser así en el futuro.”

Derek asiente, solemne, y Stiles entiende que ella acaba de decirle a Derek algo realmente significante, solo que Stiles no tiene idea de qué. En ocasiones como ésta desearía tener un diccionario de antigua-sobrenaturalidad-en-camino-a-ser-ingles.

Ella se coloca en pie y hace todo el camino hacia la salida cuando se detiene un momento y dice “El niño humano no puede permanecer aquí sin ser marcado.”

Derek se ve sobre saltado, luego _aterrado_ , y luego una expresión estoica se cierra sobre su rostro como si fuera una guillotina. “Entiendo” dice.

“¿Ésta noche, entonces?” pregunta Miss Amenazante. Derek asiente de nuevo, pero esta vez es como si le estuviera costando.

“Bien” dice ella y se va.

Algo, obviamente, acaba de ocurrir que tiene a Derek tan asustado, algo que involucra a Stiles. Por la manera en la que continua visiblemente tenso y ansioso después de que ella se ha ido, no es algo bueno.

Derek abre su boca un par de veces, como si fuera a decir algo, pero se mantiene cerrándola y luego moviendo la cabeza. Cuando por fin logra que salga una oración completa, dice “La única razón por la que ellas te dejaron quedarte aquí, es porque pensaron que eras mi compañero.”

Lo suficientemente interesante como para colocarlo todo junto con la otra frase. La cosa de _él tiene tu esencia._

Derek dice “Lo que no eres” Como si Stiles se hubiera perdido ese detalle “Pero yo les _dije_ que lo eras y hasta ahora no había estado lo suficientemente fuerte como para probarlo de una manera en que ellas lo acepten.”

A Stiles no le gusta el sonido de _probarlo._

“Y ahora que tú estás…” empieza él, y luego comprende “ _Oh_.”

Stiles retrocede un poco, luego dice “Pero nosotros no estamos-” se corta a sí mismo antes de que diga: _enamorados._

Cristo, ni siquiera son _amigos_ , en realidad. Están trabajando en ser _aliados_ y eso ha sido _muy difícil de conseguir._

Derek dice “No importa. Yo me encargaré.”

Stiles ha leído lo suficiente sobre los compañeros de hombres lobo como para saber que eso no es algo que _suceda_ espontánea y milagrosamente. Pero aparte de eso, él en realidad no _sabe nada._ No pensó que fuera _pertinente._

Stiles pregunta “¿Ellas no creerán tu palabra simplemente?”

“No” dice Derek “Solo reconocen la magia. Los seres humanos les han mentido demasiado. Hay una razón para que vivan tan profundo en el bosque” suena un poco envidioso en esa parte.

“Fantástico, solo tienen problemas de confianza masivos.” Stiles quiere conocer, por una vez, una criatura mágica bien adaptada. Por diversión.

Stiles pregunta “¿Y qué pasa si ellas descubren que estabas _mintiendo_?”

Derek se ve preocupado.

“¡Mierda! ¿Por qué demonios le _mentiste_ a seres mágicos muy poderosos con _problemas de confianza_? ¿Cómo es que ese era el _Plan A_?”

Derek dice “No vamos a discutir sobre esto, ya está hecho.”

“Al infierno si no vamos a pelear sobre esto” dice Stiles, indignado “¿Qué estabas _pensando_?”

“¡Estaba pensando que valía el riesgo si eso te mantenía vivo! Y funcionó, así que déjalo.”

“¡No tenías ni idea de que fuera a funcionar!” Stiles lanza sus manos hacia arriba. Porqué Derek es el hombre lobo más frustrante en toda la historia, porqué Stiles incluso lo estaba ayudando, _¿cómo es que esto es su vida?_ “¿Por qué te creerían en primer lugar?”

Derek dice “Olías a mi” lo que es injusto. Stiles solo olía a él porque estaba cubierto en sus fluidos corporales en un intento de _detener la hemorragia._

“¿Qué pasa si nos rehusamos a, ya sabes, hacerlo oficial?” pregunta Stiles.

Derek se ve como si lo estuviera pensando, luego responde “Nos sacaran de aquí, a merced de los cazadores, y la alianza que mi familia trabajó tan duro para conseguir, estará irreparablemente rota.” ¡Súper! Eso suena _genial_. Buena opción.

Derek dice “Podemos irnos. Ahora” _sin molestar a las brujas,_ queda implícito. _Suena_ como un buen plan, excepto que consiguen exactamente las mismas consecuencias que con la otra idea, algo terrible.

“No” dice Stiles, porque _no_ “¡De ninguna manera! Saca eso de tu cabeza, _morirás._ De ninguna manera estás lo suficientemente fuerte como para eso. Sin ofender tu delicada sensibilidad de Alfa, pero no puedes encargarte de esos tipos sin usar toda tu fuerza y estás lejos de tenerla.”

Derek se ve como si hubiera ofendido su sensibilidad de Alfa, pero a Stiles _no le importa_. Porque _no_.

Derek dice “Puede que los cazadores no te maten si no estás conmigo. O si ya estoy muerto.” Y eso es hermoso y noble, y completamente _sin_ _sentido_.

“Oh por Dios, no. No de todas las maneras posibles. Ellos me mataran absolutamente. Tu mismo lo dijiste. No parecían muy, um…” Stiles se esfuerza en encontrar una palabra que simplifique el: partidarios de los _adolescentes que salen por ahí con hombres lobo._

“Simpáticos.”

“Sí” dice Stiles “Así que nuestras opciones son: ser expulsados de aquí y ser asesinados por cazadores, irnos voluntariamente y ser asesinados por cazadores, o… uh” No hay manera de que Stiles lo diga en voz alta. Es malditamente raro, incluso teniendo en cuenta sus nuevos y mejorados estándares de raro.

“Okey” dice Stiles. No tienen opción, no una real, al menos. Pero la única que hay parece como si fuera decisión de Stiles. Tiene que hacerlo por su cuenta “Okey. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?”

 

×

 

“Bien” dice Stiles “Hazlo.”

Derek lo mira de nuevo con una mirada tipo _¿estás seguro de que estás seguro?,_ como si todo lo que importara fuera la opinión de Stiles. Como si esto no fuera completamente a _joder la mierda de Derek._

Stiles empuja lejos su inminente ataque de pánico porque si no hacen esto, _entonces ambos morirán._ Derek ya se ha comprometido a esto, Stiles solo necesita que lo haga.

Asiente.

Derek toma un respiro profundo y luego, santa mierda, _abre su pecho con las garras_ sobre el corazón. Stiles ha pasado por mucho para lograr que Derek _deje_ de sangrar y él solo… pero la herida ya se está sanando. Derek solo sangra lo suficiente como para mancharse con la sangre en una manera preocupante de pintarse los dedos.

Stiles está paralizado, demasiado asustado para moverse. Derek mueve su mano no-sangrante hacia un lado del cuello de Stiles, y lenta y deliberadamente mueve la otra hacia la espalda de Stiles, entre los omoplatos. Y. No duele, exactamente, pero es caliente. Incómodo. Como cuando sientes que la piel se quema por el sol.

Stiles dice “Puedo escuchar tu corazón latir” porque _puede_.

Puede oír el sonido de un arroyo a través del claro. Puede ver a cada bruja que está mirando desde la oscuridad, más allá del anillo de luz que proviene del fuego. Puede _oler_ a Derek, pero más que oler puede… Derek está _exhausto_. Derek está exhausto y asustado, y Stiles como que lo sabía por el contexto de la situación, pero lo ahora lo s _abe._ Y _santa mierda_ Derek tiene mucho dolor. Es un alivio, para ambos, cuando pierde la conciencia.

Stiles no atrapa a Derek como cuando estuvo semi-inconsciente, porque Derek es _pesado_ y Stiles es débil y está _abrumado_.

Miss Amenazante dice “Está hecho” _por supuesto_ que lo dice, y dos brujas se acercan para mover a Derek. Stiles tiene un arranque completo de _no lo toquen_ y. Sí. Eso es algo que va a analizar y con lo que volverse loco _después_. 

Stiles dice “Yo puedo hacerlo.”

En verdad no puede, ¡pero la adrenalina es increíble! Y Derek solo está medio inconsciente, al parecer, así que Stiles medio lo arrastra hacia arriba y lo coloca en pie, llevándolo de vuelta al colchón-musgo y arrastrándose detrás de él.

 

×

 

La espalda de Stiles está picando.

Okey, su espalda no está picando, pero se siente como si lo estuviera y eso es peor.

¿Por qué Derek no escogió otra parte que Stiles pudiera _ver_? A diferencia de colocar su gran pata de lobito en el punto ciego corpóreo de Stiles. Cuando lo toca su piel se siente normal, sin cambios, pero no puede dejar de intentar poder verlo a la vez que gira su cuello hasta que duele, pero todo lo que puede ver son los bordes borrosos de lo que sabe… piensa…  _piensa que sabe_ que está ahí.

Le preguntaría a Derek cómo se ve su espalda si Derek no estuviera tan ocupado estando inconsciente por, ya sabes, siempre. _De nuevo._

“Hey, hombre grande, ¿piensas que debería ponerme pomada en esta cosa?”

Nada.

Stiles no había pasado mucho tiempo imaginando cómo sería su noche de bodas, él no era una _chica;_ pero tenía ideas. Vagas y sexys ideas. ¿Arrastrar el cuerpo inconsciente de Derek de vuelta a una cabaña en el bosque? No es lo que había planeado.

“Solo quiero que sepas que esta luna de miel apesta por mucho. Por un lado, la comida es horrible” Stiles coge con indiferencia otro llamado ‘tazón’ de ‘comida’ “Además, las comodidades son terribles. ¿Dónde está la sala de ejercicios? ¿La bañera de hidromasaje? ¿El centro de reuniones? Esperaba más de mi dinero. Oh, ¿y el personal? Bueno, solo digamos que este lugar no tendrá cinco estrellas de mi parte.”

Stiles casi cae de su posición cuando _Derek se ríe_. ¿Cuándo se despertó? ¿Y desde cuando Derek se _ríe_?

Derek dice “Te mataré una ardilla.”

Stiles pregunta “¿Estás bien?” Aunque, obviamente, Derek va a estar bien si sigue haciendo chistes estúpidos.

Derek dice “Lo sabrías si no lo estuviera” Se ve como si hubiera atravesado un montón de mierda de lobo, ¡pero sus ojos están abiertos! ¡Está hablando! ¡Está intentando sentarse! No debería estar haciendo eso.

“Quieto ahí, pon tu trasero peludo abajo” Stiles se mueve hacia él y presiona a Derek de vuelta, y Derek lo hace sin protestar porque está débil como una gatito bebe. En este estado, incluso _Greenberg_ podría vencerlo en una pelea.

“Tómalo con calma, bebé” dice Stiles, apuntando a un tono de voz magnánimo. “Le pagamos a la Bruja Líder hasta el final de la semana.”

Derek se ríe, ¡de nuevo! Y no intenta volver a sentarse, ¡doble victoria aquí! Cae dormido, de hecho, algo que apesta por completo pero, hey, por un minuto Stiles le estuvo hablando a alguien que le respondiera. Esa parte fue genial.

 

×

 

Stiles despierta, se da la vuelta, no ve a Derek e, inmediatamente, entra en pánico, vergonzosamente.

Derek podría estar en cualquier parte. ¡Podría estar en el bosque matando/siendo asesinado por el escuadrón de cazadores! ¡O las brujas podrían haberle hecho algo horrible! ¡Tal vez habían estado esperando a que recuperara su fuerza para hacerle algo mágico y abominable! O tal vez…

Tal vez Stiles está sobre reaccionando; Derek solo está fuera de vista, y Stiles _lo sabe_ porque desde que ocurrió, uh, desde que Eso Ocurrió, _puede sentir a Derek en todo momento_.

Dios, él es tan idiota.

Stiles tropieza fuera de la cabaña, siguiendo el sentimiento-de-instinto-paso-a-paso y las direccionales que tiene desde que consiguió su nuevo GPS de Derek. Y vaya que está contento, porque lo que encuentra es _glorioso._

“Oh, gracias a todos los dioses” Stiles exclama.

Derek alza una ceja, gira su atención hacia Stiles y lejos de los (oh, oh sí) conejos muertos y sin piel que está asando sobre una fogata.

Están, literalmente, chorreando grasa. Es, sin duda, la mejor vista que Stiles ha tenido nunca. _Quiere._

Stiles extiende instintivamente su mano hacia los conejos, Derek gruñe y quita su mano antes de que Stiles se queme. Él intenta gruñirle de vuelta, un poco, y Derek lo mira como: _Sí. Bien_.

Stiles resopla. Está tan _hambriento_.

¡A pesar de que sea totalmente extraño!, él deja que Derek agarre trozos de los conejos todavía cocinándose y se los dé poco a poco. Tiene más sentido el comer de esta manera –no tiene mesa, o platos, o tenedores, o cuchillos, o nada a excepción de las garras del hombre lobo y el musgo. Stiles está realmente harto de que todo lo que come tenga sabor a musgo.

Al mismo instante, Stiles recuerda las costumbres humanas (¿qué? Ha estado viviendo como por una semana con brujas y un hombre lobo inconsciente) y pregunta “¿Quieres un poco?”

“Ya comí” dice Derek rotundamente.

Stiles tiene una pequeña y horrible visualización por un momento de Derek atrapando un conejo con sus dientes. Stiles deja de masticar, totalmente asqueado por unos segundos. Pero solo por _unos segundos_ porque oh por dios este conejo sabe _increíble_.

“Gracias, hombre. Muchas, muchas gracias. El hombre no debería vivir solo de nueces y bayas.”

Derek asiente, de acuerdo. Stiles se sentiría extraño sobre comer algo lindo y peludo si no estuviera tan muerto de hambre. Petter Cottontail[4] murió hoy para que Stiles pudiera vivir, es una noble causa.

“Así que esto es como…” comienza Stiles sin poder dejar de mirar el conejo entrando en su boca “¿Es como algo importante? ¿Conseguir cosas para mí? ¿Esto es parte de eso?” Stiles dice con torpeza, intentando hacer un gesto que abarque la totalidad de su…

“Sí” dice Derek.

“¿Sí?”

“Sí. Proveer cosas a tu compañero es parte de esto.”

“Así que tienes que… hacerlo.”

“No tengo que hacer nada” dice Derek “Pero si estás herido, o con mucha hambre, o… lo sentiría. Tendría que ser un bastardo bastante sádico para querer eso.”

Stiles asiente porque okey. Okey. Eso tiene sentido. Mi casa es… ¿la casa de Derek? Es rayando ese pensamiento.

“Pero no es como si yo pudiera decir _hazme un sándwich_ y tu tendrías que hacerlo. Porque eso sería completamente jodido, hombre.”

“Lo haría si en verdad necesitaras un sandwich” dice Derek “También necesitaríamos pan.”

Stiles siempre está demasiado sorprendido como para reír cuando Derek hace una broma.

“La mostaza sería difícil.”

Stiles asiente “Entonces sigamos con los conejos. Por ahora.”

 

×

 

Stiles habría pensado que el escuadrón de cazadores de la Milicia de Michigan se habrían dado por vencidos y habrían ido a casa después de varios días consecutivos saliendo alrededor de los suburbios de la Villa de Brujas (población: dos docenas de ancianas y poderosas no-mujeres, un Alfa y un Stiles), pero, por alguna razón, Stiles _siempre está equivocado_.

Bueno. Espera que esté equivocado con lo que cree que Derek está pensando justo ahora – porque Derek está proyectando algo que involucra _proteger a la manada_ con un montón de ira y agresiones muy violentas mezclado con un poco de buena suerte. Eso hace que Stiles piense que Derek está formando un terrible y muy mal plan, uno que envuelve muchas personas muriendo.

“¿Pregunta tonta?” dice Stiles “¿Las brujas pueden, bamf, aparecernos de vuelta en el Camaro? ¿Saltándonos esa parte de tu plan donde matas como a una docena de personas?”

Derek alza las cejas hacia Stiles, sorprendido.

“¿Hmmm?” dice Stiles “¿Qué? Estoy recibiendo como, hm, _fuertes emociones_ de tu parte. Algo como, ya sabes, Deanna Troi.[5] Capitán, estoy sintiendo un montón de rabia asesina.”

Derek no se ríe, pero se ve como si quisiera hacerlo.

“Pero, en serio” Stiles continua “Estas chicas en serio dan miedo y son muy poderosas, y creo que quieren que nos vayamos. _Sé_ que quieren que _yo_ me vaya. Están como, ya sabes, dándome miradas significativas.”

Derek dice “¿Bamf?”

“No quería decir aparecer” dice Stiles, tímido.

Derek frunce el ceño “La tele trasportación es imposible.”

Bueno, eso es decepcionante “Eso no es justo. ¿Hombres lobo? Bien. ¿Monstruos lagartija? Tráiganlos. ¿Chicas aterradoras de cientos de años de edad que se ven como el cast de Gossip Girl? ¡Por qué no! ¿Pero hazme-aparecer-frente-a-Scotty? Eso está fuera del alcance.”

Derek suspira “La magia es arbitraria y caprichosa. Hay que acostumbrarse a ella.”

“Bien” Stiles concede “¿Pero cómo vamos a salir de aquí sin que ellos te estén disparando flechas envenenadas de nuevo? ¿Y sin matar a todo el mundo como en verdad quieres hacerlo?”

Derek retrae sus garras. Oh dios, ¿cuándo sucedió lo de las garras?

Derek frunce aún más el ceño, Stiles asume que eso significa que está pensando más en ello, y eso solo hace que su cerebro sin nada de Aderall vaya con preguntas estúpidas como: _¿a los hombres lobo le salen arrugas como a todo el mundo?_ Y _todas esas brujas lucen geniales para su edad, ¿puedo convertirme en una? Sería totalmente más cool estando en el bosque si fuera todo poderoso y eternamente sexy, también_ y ¡ _Hey, es como si tuviéramos una tarjeta verde de recién casados y podríamos quedarnos en la Villa de Brujas! Sería totalmente estúpido irnos para ser brutalmente asesinados._

Derek dice “Podríamos ser invisibles”

“¡Dulce!”

Derek gruñe “No así.”

Stiles no sabe por qué sigue manteniendo sus esperanzas altas.

“Me están rastreando de alguna manera” dice Derek “O de otra forma no hubieran podido encontrarme en el bosque y no me seguirían esperando allí fuera. Están usando magia. Si podemos neutralizarla, tal vez podríamos ser capaces de pasarlos sin ser detectados. Tendríamos una oportunidad. _Una oportunidad._ ”

Okey, bien, no del tipo invisibles de _Capa de Invisibilidad,_ pero el tipo invisible de radar mágico invisible.

“Sigilo Mágico” Stiles emite un sonido de excitación porque _el sigilo mágico_ es una cosa real en su vida desde ahora.

“Sí. Voy a hablar con las mujeres al respecto. Quédate aquí” Derek gruñe mucho en esa última parte, como si estuviera súper asustado de que Stiles eligiera este momento para divagar por allí. No cuando a Derek le dispararon por primera vez con una flecha envenenada. No cuando llegaron tropezando y sangrando al Valle de las Brujas. No cuando Derek estuvo inconsciente por tres días. No cuando fueron políticamente obligados a casarse en la versión lobuna. Ahora. Ahora es cuando piensa que Stiles piensa tomarse un descanso de él. El hombre tiene algunos _problemas_ , tal vez algunos miedos justificados por abandono.

Stiles se queda allí, el sol se pone, está hambriento y aburrido. Piensa muy alto sobre cómo odia a Derek Hale y su estúpida cara, y espera que Derek escuche todo desde su Stiles-radar, como él lo hizo para dar con la localización de Derek y sus vagas sensaciones. Ira, ira, hey, mira: un poco más de ira y miedo. Okay, es bueno saber que Stiles no es el único con miedo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Stiles ni siquiera continuaba odiando a Derek para el momento en que él vuelve; Stiles está demasiado aburrido para eso. Ha estado intentando recordar todas las palabras de American Pie por los últimos diez minutos y cantando las partes que se sabe desde el fondo de sus pulmones. Las brujas, sin duda, aprecian su genialidad musical.

“Toma esto” dice Derek y le entrega un cristal en una cadena de cáñamo (¡típico!). “Nos vamos.”

Derek está usando un collar a juego y el cerebro podrido de Stiles piensa que es apropiado ya que no tienen anillos de boda. Deberían tener alguna pieza de joyería a juego, incluso si eso los hace ver como los nuevos chicos en una fraternidad.

Es un buen momento para que vuelvan a la sociedad si Stiles está pensando que alguna de esas cosas tiene sentido.

“Una vez más hacia el espeso bosque” dice Stiles siguiendo de cerca a Derek una vez que están fuera de la línea invisible.

 

×

 

La radio del auto es demasiado ruidosa y molesta después de los días silenciosos en el bosque, así que Stiles la apaga casi inmediatamente después de haberla encendido.

“Esto fue lindo y todo,” dice él “pero me debes una renovación de nuestros votos en otro lugar, como Hawai. Aruba. Martinica. Petit St. Vincent. Todos esos, no solo uno. Como todo el Caribe a este punto.”

Derek resopla, los nudillos de sus dedos alrededor del volante aún blancos a pesar de haberse deslizado en silencio junto a los cazadores, sus autos todo terreno y sus cartuchos vacíos, al viejo estilo sigiloso hace como diez minutos. Había sido aterrador y anticlimático al mismo tiempo.

“Hey” dice Stiles “Hey, estamos bien. ¿Ves? Bien” Coloca su mano en el hombro de Derek, lo que envía una corriente de sentimiento reconfortante a su espina dorsal y Derek se relaja visiblemente. Gira el volante con brusquedad, casi chocando contra un PT Cruiser en su repentina prisa por tomar la siguiente salida.

“¡Whoa! ¡Hey!” comienza Stiles.

“Estás hambriento” dice Derek.

Stiles dice “¿Qué tiene eso que ver-” pero se detiene al segundo en que se da cuenta que Derek se está estacionando en un Arby[6]. “Me retracto de lo que dije” dice Stiles “Eres el mejor esposo hombre lobo del mundo.”

Derek se hunde en su asiento, soltando el volante. Dice “Que sea rápido.”

Derek no hace alguna señal de que quiera algo, pero Stiles le trae un batido y papas fritas de todos modos.

El resto del viaje a casa pasa en algo como un silencio agradable, Stiles casi durmiéndose y despertándose en seguida. Pero cuando se despierta totalmente, se da cuenta que Derek ha estacionado el auto en frente de un parque a una milla de la casa de Stiles.

“No creo que sea una buena idea que nos vean juntos justo ahora” dice Derek “Sal.”

Stiles está confundido e irracionalmente herido antes de que recuerde: ex-sospechoso de múltiples investigaciones de asesinatos en compañía del hijo desaparecido del Sheriff por una semana; no es un buen combo.

Stiles está medio fuera del coche y medio de pie a un lado del camino sin algo que decir realmente “El romance está muerto” dice él, de todas formas “Sabía que esto iba a suceder.”

Derek dice “No cierres la ventana” y luego se va.

Stiles camina los últimos minutos a casa murmurando a si mismo sobre los estúpidos hombres lobo y los cazadores renegados hasta que da vuelta en la esquina y SANTA MIERDA.

No estaba seguro de por qué esperaba menos que un equipo de búsqueda en su nombre en todo el estado.

 

×

 

Si Stiles hubiera sabido que saldría en CNN, se hubiera colocado una sudadera diferente. La que tiene puesta ahora comenzó siendo de un gris claro, pero durante la última semana o así, ha pasado a un horrible y sucio color marrón que se parece a la camiseta de Bruce Willis en Duro de Matar. ¿Por qué no usa más negro? El negro al menos hubiera ocultado las manchas de sangre. Bueno, la mayoría de ellas. Okey, Stiles está _cubierto en sangre_ (mayormente de Derek), nada va a hacer que se vea menos horrible.

Aun así, le hubiera gustado bañarse antes de hacer su debut en televisión nacional.

“Solo estoy feliz de estar en casa” dice él. Es lo que todo el mundo en una situación como esta dice en TV, porque aparentemente es verdad. Stiles está extasiado de ver su casa, de abrazar a su papá, incluso de ser envuelto en mantas de médicos de emergencia. ¡A pesar de que está completamente bien! “Ha sido una semana larga.”

La chica de CNN se ve como si quisiera preguntar más, pero uno de los oficiales de papá empuja a Stiles fuera de cámara antes de que diga alguna otra cosa. Estaba pensando en algo en la línea de _tendremos que atravesar por esto un día a la vez._

La oficial que siempre colocan a hablar ante las cámaras –porque es bonita y puede decir oraciones coherentes completas-, dice algo sobre que la familia Stilinski requiere privacidad en estos tiempos difíciles, y es así como los minutos de fama de Stiles han terminado.

Lo empujan con suavidad al interior de la casa y lo sientan en la sala de estar, y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que está _exhausto._ Adiós, adrenalina, ya nos veremos luego.

“Voy a ir a la cama” le dice Stiles a los oficiales que están alrededor del comedor, la mayoría de ellos inclinando sus tazas de lo que huele a un café _terrible_. Todos se ven como si no hubieran dormido en una semana y Stiles está intentando no sentirse culpable por eso.

Levantarse por sí solo del sofá le toma un esfuerzo monumental, subir las escaleras debería ser una hazaña de Hércules, pero cuando llega a su habitación y encuentra a Derek ahí, vale la pena al sentir el alivio palpable de Derek al verlo a él. Al ver a Stiles. Nadie a parte de sus relaciones sanguíneas ha estado feliz de ver a Stiles, es algo agradable.

Derek dice/pregunta (¿cómo es que hace eso?) “El Sheriff.”

“Afuera” dice Stiles “Con 30 de sus más cercanos amigos de las leyes interdepartamentales.”

Derek alza una ceja.

“Es posible que le haya hecho creer que fui secuestrado por un grupo de hombres fuertemente armados. También pudo haber recibido los números de sus matrículas y coordinadas GPS.” Stiles medio sonríe “No va a encontrarlos, pero debería ser suficiente para mantenerlos alejados de aquí.” Stiles piensa/no dice ‘ _alejados de ti_ ’ Esos cazadores no iban detrás de Stiles.

Derek dice “Sí” Y luego, sin siquiera sonar de mala gana, añade “Buen trabajo.”

“De nada” dice Stiles con fingida casualidad “Ellos hicieron la mayor parte del trabajo, quiero decir, ellos ya _tenían_ la camioneta lista” Habían encontrado pieles, _pieles_ , en la parte de atrás. Stiles había vomitado cuando las vio. “¿Y qué van a decir? No, oficial, no secuestramos a su hijo, ¿solo íbamos a dispararle por asociarse con hombres lobo? Son lo suficientemente inteligentes para dejar la ciudad, incluso si no son tan inteligentes como para no venir a la ciudad en primer lugar.”

Stiles intenta caminar, pero el haberse detenido hizo que sus rodillas se congelaran y se tropieza un poco adelante sin querer. Derek lo estabiliza colocando una mano en su hombro y _huh_. Es el mismo choque de electricidad que sintió antes en el auto, como si le hubieran inyectado calma y le hubieran disparado sentimientos en lugar de electricidad.

Stiles dice “Eres mejor que el Xanax[7], hombre.”

Derek levanta la ceja _aún_ _más_ , pero agarra a Stiles cuando se convierte en una chica por completo y se desmaya.

  

×

 

Stiles despierta poco a poco con el olor del _buen_ café (está en la casa de papá, entonces) y la visión de Derek dormido en su cama. Mierda.

“¡Okey, hey, hombre grande! ¡Despiértate y muévete!”

Derek gruñe pero no se mueve. Stiles se vuelve loco solo un poquito.

“¡Nope! ¡No! ¡Nyet! ¡No puedes quedarte aquí, no cuando en realidad todo el cast de CHiPs[8] está en mi cocina!”

Derek se da la vuelta (oh, hola, ¿a dónde se fue tu camiseta?), pero no abre los ojos, y Stiles puede sentir sus acogedoras y cálidas ganas de vamos-a-dormir-todo-el-día. Es una sensación adictiva y Stiles quiere volver a meterse en la cama con él, a excepción de que, claro, es un presunto asesino (Stiles suspira, eso fue su culpa) en su cama en una _casa llena de policías_.

“Tienes que irte” dice Stiles. Está empezando a entrar un poco en pánico, Derek _tiene_ que sentirlo, ¿verdad?

Y aunque no pueda sentir las constantes vibras de _sal-sal-sal-sal-sal_ de Stiles, _absolutamente_ puede oír a su papá llamándolo para que despierte ya.

Derek abre los ojos de golpe. En cuestión de segundos está vestido y desapareciendo de allí.

Tan extraño como sea que le esté hablando a una habitación vacía (¡y sin importarle!), Stiles dice “¿Qué? ¿No hay beso de despedida?”

El teléfono de Stiles emite un sonido cuando llega un mensaje unos segundos después. Solo dice: NO.

¡Ha! Derek lo escuchó.

El teléfono de Stiles suena de nuevo: VEN A VERME CUANDO PUEDAS. TRAE CAJAS DE CARTÓN.

Señoras y señores: Derek Hale, fan del bloq mayús.

Stiles está a punto de bajar las escaleras para buscar el desayuno cuando escucha a su papá gritar “Scott está aquí.”

¡Scott! Stiles en verdad está muy, muy feliz de ver a Scott hasta que abre la puerta y ¡mierda! ¡Es Scott! ¡ _Hombre lobo_ Scott! Stiles está totalmente no-preparado aún para hablar con Scott sobre lo que pasó en el bosque.

Los ojos de Scott se estrechan y él… sí, respira muy obviamente con la nariz y Stiles está jodido.

Scott se pone muy lobito y gruñe “¿ _Qué te hizo?”_

Stiles retrocede un poco porque ya ha sido un tiempo desde que Scott perdió el control, pero ahora se ve _desquiciado_. Y Stiles no necesita ser salvado como una damisela en apuros, pero acercarse a la ventana no puede _doler_ , ¿verdad?

“Cálmate” dice Stiles, alzando las manos en un gesto que todo el mundo hace en esta situación. ¿Por qué colocar las manos así es siquiera un gesto tranquilizante?

Scott gruñe “¿Qué te hizo?”

“¿Puedes _bajar la voz_?” Stiles murmura con énfasis, luego Scott está como, uh, invadiendo el espacio personal de Stiles de una manera sorpresivamente espeluznante y Stiles grita “¡ÉL ME SALVÓ LA VIDA! ¡Eso es lo que hizo!”

Scott cae hacia atrás, sorprendido “¿Cómo? ¿Qué?”

“Tuvo que, uh, reclamarme” dice Stiles con la voz muy baja, esperando que Scott no lo haya oído pero, suspira, hombre lobo.

Scott dice “¿QUÉ?” y al ver la mirada de Stiles repite un poco más bajo “¿Qué?”

Stiles niega con la cabeza, se levanta la camiseta y le muestra su espalda a Scott.

“¡Qué mierda!” dice Scott, demasiado fuerte. Y luego susurra “¡Qué mierda! ¿Sabes lo que significa? ¡Estás emparejado con Derek!” Scott se ve traicionado “¡No me dijiste que ustedes estaban juntos!”

“¡No lo estamos! ¡No lo estuvimos! ¡Seguimos sin estarlo!”

Scott lo mira boquiabierto. No es su mejor mirada.

“Fue como un, uh, ¡reclamo _platónico_! O las brujas hubieran dejado que los cazadores nos mataran.”

Scott lo sigue mirando así aún más “¿Las quiénes? ¿Qué? Cuéntame todo” dice él.

Así que Stiles le da la versión corta. Scott lo mira fijamente en silencio por un tiempo.

“Esto es como” dice Stiles “Me convertí en una de esas personas de Kentucky que se casan a los catorce años. ¡Tuvimos una boda a la fuerza! ¡Hubo escopetas involucradas! ¡Escopetas reales!” Stiles suspira y pone las manos en su cabeza.

Scott niega “Tengo primos de Kentucky. Son buenas personas. Deja fuera a Kentucky.”

Stiles lo mira y lo mira y lo mira, con terror.

“¿Cómo es que eso es lo único que tienes que decir?” dice Stiles, simplemente _sorprendido_.

“Stiles” dice Scott, serio “Si en verdad me pongo a pensar en eso, mi cerebro va a explotar.”

Bastante justo.

“Ni siquiera tengo la edad suficiente para que esto sea legal” dice Stiles de mal humor, y luego baja su camiseta para ocultar la forma de la mano de Derek _mágicamente impresa_ entre sus omoplatos.

Stiles pregunta “¿Vas a estar bien con esto?”

“Probablemente no” dice Scott. Al menos es honesto “Ni siquiera quieres saber a lo que hueles ahora.”

El papá de Stiles vuelve a gritar, esta vez llamándolos para desayunar.

Stiles deja caer su cabeza contra el escritorio con un sonido sordo “¿Qué le voy a decir a mi papá?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[1] Título académico entregado al graduado con la segunda mejor nota. Se entrega en Estados Unidos, Filipinas y Canadá.

[2] Macbeth. Acto 5. Escena 8. Página 2. En ingles: “Lay on, Macduff. And damned be him that firts says hold enough.”

[3] Planeta ficticio de Star Wars.

[4] Pelicula infantil animada sobre un conejo.

[5] Personaje ficticio de Star trek. Posee habilidades telepáticas parciales y es una empata poderosa.

[6] Cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida.

[7] Farmaco para el tratamiento de estados de ansiedad, especialmente para angustia, ataques de pánico y estrés intenso.

[8] Serie de televisión sobre Policias Motorizados.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya llegué, baby's. Me gustaría subir las tres partes de una vez, pero recién terminé esta y el tiempo me está cacheteando lol Aun así espero que les guste y nos veamos prontito. Adiós

 

No está castigado, su papá solo no lo deja fuera de su vista. Eso hace que dejar la casa para ir a ver a su súper-secreto-hombre-lobo-con-el-que-está-conectado sea difícil. (Derek le sigue dejando mensajes de voz con cada vez menos y menos palabras y más y más gruñidos). Stiles no puede dar la vuelta sin toparse con su papá y su preocupante rostro hasta que _ya está cansado de eso_ y grita “OH POR DIOS DEJAME SOLO POR CINCO MINUTOS VOY A SALIR.” Y sale corriendo de la casa.

No es su mejor movimiento, pero es efectivo.

Sin embargo, cuando llega a la casa de Derek, no está muy seguro de qué decir, así que empieza con “Así que. Qué es este, uh…”

Derek se ve cansado. Como si necesitara una siesta y una cerveza, pero todo lo que tiene Stiles para él son preguntas. Como: él pensó que el proceso involucraría más… _apareamiento_.

“Es lo que quieras que sea” dice Derek. “Es raro tener parejas de compañeros que no estén juntos, pero no es raro.”

“Así que la gente ha hecho esto antes para tener un acceso completo a _Oh, Dios, ¿qué es ese olor_?” pregunta Stiles, incrédulo.

“Eso y otras cosas” Derek suspira. “No lo sé todo, Stiles. No es como si lo hubiera hecho antes.”

Obviamente.

“Tus padres estaban…” Stiles no lo termina, los corrientazos de algo llamado tacto alcanzándolo muy tarde.

Derek solo dice “Sí.”

Así de cerca, Stiles puede leer una antología de esa información en ese _sí_. Él tiene otras cien preguntas acerca de _eso_ , cosas que incluso _Stiles_ sabe que tiene que dejar sin preguntar. Se sienta y mira fijamente a las tablas carbonizadas del suelo por un momento, pensando.

“¿Qué le voy a decir a mi papá?” pregunta Stiles.

Derek lo mira fijamente “Dile que yo te reclamé como mío.” Ni siquiera dice que eso sería algo raro. No es difícil el creer que fue _criado por lobos_. 

“No puedo decir eso.”

“Tu padre está agradecido de que estés vivo. No va a estar tan furioso como crees.”

Stiles suspira “Obviamente no conoces a mi papá.”

Derek no responde, algo que no es muy útil, y Stiles de repente se da cuenta de que Derek no estaba caminando de ida y vuelta solo porque sí; Derek está empacando. La bolsa de lona y las cajas de cartón en verdad debieron decirle eso, pero él ha estado justificantemente distraído.

Derek cuidadosamente envuelve una camiseta negra y la coloca en una de las cajas sin marcar y Stiles entra en pánico.

“¿A dónde vas?” su voz suena un poco temblorosa y aguda.

Derek se detiene y lo mira con una expresión que Stiles solo puede describir como _me lobo-case con un tonto._ Lo que es probablemente cierto, Stiles tampoco querría estar lobo-casado con él.

“Eres mi compañero. Tengo que protegerte” dice él, con el factor de no-es-nada-raro de nuevo, lo que hace que la mente de Stiles explote porque QUIÉN DICE ESO. QUIÉN.

“¿Pero yéndote de la ciudad?” No hay ni una pequeña parte de Stiles que piense que eso es una buena idea “Por favor, no vayas a hacer alguna cosa loca cuando estás todo noble y… sabes que eso nunca funciona, jamás, ¿verdad?”

Derek se detiene, sosteniendo otra camiseta en las manos. Debe tener un montón de esas. Se las destrozan como todo el tiempo. Es bueno tener repuestos.

“No voy a dejar la ciudad. Eso no tendría sentido,” dice Derek. “No puedo protegerte a menos que esté cerca de ti.”

“Okey, y viviendo en medio de la nada, obviamente, no es lo suficientemente cerca. ¿Vas a, uh, conseguirte un lugar en la ciudad?” Derek lo mira de nuevo como si fuera el chico más lento que hubiera conocido.

“No,” dice Derek con lentitud. “Eso no es lo suficientemente cerca.” Aparta la mirada de Stiles, entonces, haciendo con destreza esa cosa de sobreponer una caja sobre la otra para mantenerla cerrada. Hacer eso siempre le toma a él como 10 minutos.

“¿Qué es lo suficientemente cerca? Necesito que uses palabras para explicarte.”

Derek dice, con los dientes apretados “Necesito vivir contigo. Si no estoy _contigo_ , no puedo _protegerte_.”

Stiles chilla un poco ante el tono de Derek, que es serio y posesivo y algo con lo que Stiles sabe que no puede pelear.

“Oh, mierda” dice él “¿Cómo demonios le voy a explicar a mi papá que te estás _mudando_ con nosotros?”

Derek agarra la caja como si no pesara nada y tampoco estuviera llena de 50 libras de camisetas negras y grises. “Eres inteligente,” dice él. Stiles se emociona, un poco, hasta que “Ya pensarás en algo.”

 

×

 

Stiles no piensa en algo. Llega a su casa, aparca el Jeep y se queda mirando su hogar por un largo tiempo sabiendo que Derek llegará en cualquier minuto junto a todas sus posesiones. En serio, eso dice mucho sobre Derek, el que todas sus cosas entren en el Camaro.

Cosas que Stiles ha pensado decir e inmediatamente descartado:

1) ¡Apenas lo notaras! ¡Ni siquiera usa la puerta del frente!

2) ¿Sabes del problema de conejos que ha estado teniendo la Señora Frost? Creo que tengo la solución, ¡la amarás!

3) ¡Siempre quisiste un perro! (Esa se vetó porque era horrible, _horriblemente_ racista)

Stiles apoya la frente contra el volante en derrota y no se mueve de nuevo hasta que Derek golpea ligeramente la ventana. Derek le hace un gesto tipo _andando, imbécil_ y Stiles se golpea la cabeza contra el volante de nuevo para la buena suerte, quita el seguro de la puerta y sale.

Lo que él pensó en el camino era uno de sus planes más terribles, y que, probablemente, lo llevaría a que Derek recibiera un disparo.

“Probablemente mi papá va a dispararte” dice Stiles.

“Está bien,” dice Derek. “He pasado cosas peores.”

Stiles por supuesto que puede verificar eso.

“¿Tal vez no está en casa?” dice él, completamente consciente de que suena patético.

Derek dice “Sí está,” y se niega a indagar más en eso. A Stiles no se le ocurrió que, cuando estaban haciendo su pacto-de-sangre-y-ambos-moriremos-si-no-lo-hacemos en el bosque, estaba firmando también para _una eternidad de respuestas_ _vagas_. _Genial_.

Stiles se detiene, dándole la espalda a la casa. Tal vez si distrae a su papá con su nuevo, horrible y gran tatuaje, su papá no notará que Derek está viviendo con ellos. Derek es muy sigiloso. Y también es un tatuaje enorme.

Stiles está ligeramente celoso, por un momento, de los otros adolescentes que solo tienen que confesarle a sus padres que han terminado con sus novios o que están embarazadas. Esos problemas suenan bien y fáciles de explicar.

Derek gruñe “Muévete.”

En tiempos como este, Stiles en verdad desearía que Derek poseyera la capacidad de no mirarse amenazante, pero es demasiado tarde para eso. Y es muy tarde para el elemento sorpresa –la puerta de la casa se abre desde adentro y ahí está su papá, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, una mano descansando casualmente en la funda de su arma. Genial.

“Señor Hale,” dice él en un tono parecido a _dime por qué no debería dispararte._ “¿A qué debo el placer?”

Derek asiente con la cabeza, rígido, y dice “Sheriff.”

Stiles se siente como si estuviera atrapado desconcertantemente en el viejo oeste.

“¡Quieto ahí, papá!” dice Stiles, intentando sonar casual y fallando de lejos “No le dispares, solo lo pondrás histérico” Lo que es: a) cierto y b) ingenioso, porque su papá ama Blazing Saddles.[1] ¡Debería funcionar!

Como era de esperarse, su papá se relaja, mueve su mano de la funda (pero no la quita de allí). ¡Victoria!

Stiles se ve esperanzado en medio de su papá y Derek, pero incluso cuando no lo está intentando, Derek sigue viéndose como un sociópata. Es obvio que ganarse la confianza de su papá va a ser una pelea a partir de ahora.

“¿Podemos entrar?” pregunta Stiles, y es obvio que esto está yendo terriblemente mal si él tiene que negociar el entrar en su propia casa.

Su papá  se mueve a un lado con un gesto de después-de-ti, pero le da a Derek su mejor mirada de _te estoy observando y tengo un arma_ todo el camino hasta adentro.

“¿Quién quiere rollos de pizza?” pregunta Stiles en un vano intento de disipar la tensión “¿Todos? ¡Genial!” Gasta como cinco minutos en el microondas mientras su papá y Derek  se están mirando el uno al otro con recelo desde las esquinas opuestas de la cocina.

“¿Stiles?” pregunta su papá “¿Quieres decirme qué está sucediendo aquí?”

Stiles suspira “No, en verdad no. No” ambos, Derek y su papá, le dan miradas de desaprobación a juego y oh, eso sería hilarante _en cualquier otro momento_ “Pero ya que eso no es una opción, deberías sentarte. Ambos, de hecho. Sí, tú, tú te ves menos aterrador cuando no estás acechando en las sombras, exacto, toma un rollo de pizza.”

Todo lo que Stiles necesita decirle a su papá comienza con la única cosa que en realidad nunca quiso decir en voz alta, pero. Okey. Aquí va. “Papá, los hombres lobo son reales.”

“No, no lo son.”

Derek dice “Sí, sí lo son” y luego se coloca de pie y dejar salir su parte lobuna en el comedor. Stiles desearía que hubiera una manera menos obvia y dramática de hacer esta parte, pero. _Hombres lobo._ En verdad tienes que verlo para creerlo.

Bien, así que el papá de Stiles salta fuera de la silla ¡y saca su arma! ¡En la casa! ¡Sobre los rollos de pizza!

“¡Whoa!” dice Stiles y se coloca frente a Derek, entre él y _el arma de su papá_. Excepto que, por supuesto, ¡fue un movimiento estúpido! Los locos instintos de protección de Derek hacen presencia y lo agarra para ponerse a _sí mismo_ enfrente de su papá. ¡Genial! Esto es exactamente lo _opuesto_ a lo que Stiles quería.

Derek gruñe. _Eso es lamentable._

“¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Cálmate!” Stiles chilla “¡Solo está intentando protegerme!”

El papá de Stiles se ve todo menos convencido, pero le da la mirada a él de _¿estás seguro sobre eso?_ A pesar de todo. Y cuando Stiles vehemente asiente con la cabeza, finalmente baja su arma.

Derek toma unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y las garras y los colmillos se han ido, y la situación vuelve a algo vagamente parecido a lo normal. Bueno, normal para Stiles, así que tal vez es un poco cercano a la locura para él.

Su papá dice “Así que. Hombres lobo.”

“Yep.”

“¿Los ataques de animales del año anterior?” Parece como si hubiera conectado todo con demasiada rapidez.

“¡ _No fue Derek_!” Stiles grita porque no tienen por qué volver a ese camino una _tercera_ vez “Pero sí.”

 “¿Matt Daehler?”

Stiles suspira y dice “No, no, eso fue algo llamado Kanima, era totalmente diferente. Siento que nos estamos desviando del tema.”

“Bien, okay” el papá de Stiles se sienta. De hecho, come un rollo de pizza. La habitación se queda bastante silenciosa por unos minutos. Stiles piensa que se debe a su papá, “Ahora dime las malas noticias” dice entonces. Él se congela “Sé que no me acabas de decir eso sin una razón, Stiles. Algo más está pasando, así que lánzalo.”

Stiles es malo para colocarse serio. Ser impertinente es algo que ya es innato, pero ser elocuente sobre esto cuando afecta a su _papá_ , en realidad toda su _vida_ …  “La semana pasada cuando estuve desaparecido… No fui exactamente secuestrado, papá. Nos estábamos escondiendo de personas que querían matarnos. Imbéciles que cazan personas como Derek por _diversión_. Como si fuera un _deporte_.” Stiles sabe que suena exaltado, pero de solo pensar en esos cazadores y recordar el olor de su aliento, le revuelve el estómago.

Él debe estar pensando más en ello de lo que cree, porque Derek acerca una mano y la coloca en su nuca para calmarlo. Funciona, Stiles siente el efecto Xanax de nuevo. (Hasta ahora descubre que eso es solo otro extraño efecto secundario de todo, como sus casi poderes de Betazoide y el GPS hombre lobo y la capacidad aumentada para decir que en verdad, en verdad necesitan sacar la basura.)

Su papá Stiles, por supuesto, nota que Derek está _tocándolo_ e inmediatamente llega a una conclusión obvia, pero es una equivocada conclusión obvia.

Él dice, “Cuando tú dices nosotros-”

“Oh, Jesús” dice Stiles “No, wow, no, ¡eso sería _fácil_ de explicar! Nosotros no estamos… Uh. No es de esa forma.”

“Si no es así,” dice su papá “entonces, ¿cómo sí es?”

“Papá, tienes que saber que lo que hizo Derek fue para _salvarme_ _la_ _vida_.”

Su papá responde _“¿Qué hizo?”_

Derek interviene “Reclamé a Stiles como mi compañero” Solo así. Stiles aún sigue sorprendido por su habilidad de decir las cosas tan directo. Hubieran sido horas para que él hubiera llegado a esa parte de la manera en la que todo estaba yendo.

El papá de Stiles se ve en blanco “¿Qué significa eso? Sé cómo _suena_ , pero no quiero hacer ninguna conclusión apresurada. Así que dime, ¿qué _significa_ eso?”

Buena pregunta. Stiles mira a Derek por ayuda.

Derek dice “No conozco una buena forma de explicárselo a los humanos” Increíble. “Marqué a su hijo como parte de mi familia, una parte de mi” Derek se ve un poco impotente. “No sé cómo más decirlo.”

Stiles lo capta. Realmente lo hace. Su abuelo nació en Polonia y su inglés nunca fue muy bueno, y a veces quería decirle algo a Stiles pero no podía traducirlo porque no había una palabra en inglés para eso. Palabras como _zalatwic_. Así que siguió hablando y luego se rindió, y Stiles siempre tuvo la impresión de que nunca iba a entender por completo qué, exactamente, su abuelo estaba tratando de decirle.

Derek dice “Necesito mantenerlo a salvo.”

El papá de Stiles responde “Bueno, eso es algo que tenemos en común” se relaja un poco, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz “No esperes que te lo haga fácil.”

“¡Hey!” Stiles estaría más ofendido si eso fuera… menos cierto.

“¿Eso es todo?” pregunta su papá y oh, hombre, Stiles desearía decir que sí.

Resulta que papá puede manejar que Derek se mude con ellos, pero _está enojado como el infierno_ por el tatuaje. Interesante.

×

 

Ellos, técnicamente, tienen una habitación para invitados. Solía ser el dormitorio principal, pero Stiles no ha sido capaz de estar ahí desde… Solo un vistazo del colchón de la cama le hacía doler todo el cuerpo. Así que. Sí.

“Puedes quedarte aquí,” dice él y señala la puerta cerrada, pero no se mueve para abrirla. Derek continúa por el pasillo hacia su habitación como si él no hubiera hablado.

Cerca. Derek quería decir, uh, _muy_ _cerca_. Aparentemente.

 

×

 

“Oh, dios mío” chilla Stiles “Han pasado como _tres_ _días_ , ¿cómo es que esto está pasando _de_ _nuevo_? Uno piensa que habíamos aprendido algún tipo de lección importante a estas alturas de dejar las cosas como están.”

Derek gruñe “Es un riesgo ocupacional.”

Hay Algo en el Bosque, ¡ _de_ _nuevo_! Pero ésta vez está acechando ligeramente a los ciervos y a los deportistas locales. Derek no dice qué es, pero tiene en la mochila de Stiles hierro frio y una bolsa llena de hierbas secas como si supiera con lo que está tratando.

Él no está completamente seguro de qué están haciendo aquí. Esta cosa aún no ha amenazado a Derek, pero él era algo parecido a Spider-man con su _tener grandes dientes viene con una gran y compleja responsabilidad_ sobre su territorio y Stiles, aparentemente, tiene un complejo sobre _no dejar morir a Derek en el bosque._ Así que. Aquí van. Al menos esta vez trajo a sus hijos-de-paso como respaldo.

Boyd dice “Tres días suena como mucho tiempo para ti de _no_ estar en un peligro mortal.”

Stiles intenta fulminarlo con la mirada a pesar del tamaño “Siéntete libre de dejar de tener la razón cuando quieras.”

Está bastante agradecido de perderse la parte en que Derek reunió a su pequeño trio de delincuentes hombres-lobo emocionalmente dañados y les dijo que iban a tener una nueva mami. Mayormente porque puede pretender que eso fue justo lo que les dijo, a pesar de que probablemente solo fue “Reclamé a Stiles como mi compañero, ¿tienen algún problema con eso?” y luego los miró.

Stiles pensó que tal vez la escuela sería extraña después de eso, pero cuando los vio, no lo trataron diferente. Isaac se había lanzado un poco sobre él durante la práctica de Lacrosse y eso había sido todo. No es como si sus vidas no fueran lo suficientemente raras como para que eso fuera un _evento_ _significativo_ , al parecer.

“Isaac, Boyd” dice Derek, señalándolos “Conmigo. Érica, quédate aquí y vigila a Stiles.”

¿Qué? Okey, ese es completamente un nuevo y bizarro plan. ¿Por qué gastar la súper fuerza matando a un tipo malo cuando puedes enviar a un hombre lobo a que haga de _niñera_?

Stiles, sin en realidad ser capaz de detenerse, dice “No hay forma de que-”

“No. Discutas” dice Derek en su _voz_ _de_ _alfa_. Whoa.

Érica, quien había estado visiblemente excitada por una pelea cuando llegó, se desinfla. Lo mira, sus ojos se conectan y Stiles puede ver la expresión de confusión en su rostro. Ella vocaliza: _¿en serio?_ Y Stiles se encoge de hombros, las manos en alto.

“Si no volvemos en dos horas,” dice Derek “muévanse a California.”

Y luego ya no están, dejando a Stiles a solas con Érica en los límites de la reserva.

“Entonces,” dice él “a esto ha llegado.”

Érica rueda los ojos.

Derek, Isacc y Boyd vuelven una hora y cincuenta y cinco minutos después, sonriendo y riéndose y empujándose entre ellos.

Érica aparece de pronto y hurga en la bolsa de lona en la parte trasera de su auto, volviendo con una camiseta-aun-en-su-empaque y entregándosela a Boyd, cuya camisa blanca se ve como una impresión sangrienta de Rorschach[2].

Isaac dice “Misión exitosa” y sonríe hacia Stiles. Se ve tan hambriento de aprobación que él resiste la necesidad de revolverle el cabello, pero luego piensa: _al diablo_ y lo hace de todos modos. Stiles no lamenta _nada_.

Boyd se quita la camisa y se la entrega a Érica, quien en serio debería tener una bolsa de peligro biológico en su auto. Toda esta cosa parece aburrido y practicado, como si fuera una rutina.

“La próxima vez podría cuidar de Stilinski” dice Boyd. Su tono sugiere que salir con Stiles sería una _terrible_ _carga_ que estaría dispuesto a soportar, mientras que cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común no estaría persiguiendo cosas peligrosas dentro del bosque.

Todos, incluido Stiles, giran sus cabezas hacia Érica al mismo tiempo cuando ella les dice a todos “Jodánse. Es mío.”

Eso es… ¿un halago? ¿Qué? No pensó que estuvieran haciendo una conexión o algo.

En serio, pasaron los primeros 10 minutos mirándose el uno al otro sin nada que decir. Érica preguntando “¿Derek aún no está muerto?” y Stiles diciendo “Nope” en intervalos regulares. En algún punto él rompió el silencio y dijo “Hey, tenemos prueba de Economía esta semana, ¿me ayudas a hacer tarjetas para estudiar?” y luego Érica dijo “Oh, por Dios. Había olvidado eso. Convertirse en hombre lobo es como la tarea extra-curricular más distractora en el mundo.”

Así que Stiles y Érica habían actuado actos de oferta y demanda y había sido algo… ¿agradable? Relajante. No había muchas distracciones a mitad de la nada, y desde que la mitad de su capacidad mental había estado ocupada analizando el escenario de Derek _acechando_ _y_ _matando_ _cosas_ , había sido capaz de concentrarse por una vez.

Boyd pregunta “¿ _Quieres_ ser la niñera de Stiles la próxima vez?”

“¿Qué hay con eso?” dice Érica. Ella se levanta frente a Boyd, quien le dirige una expresión que significa: _hazlo a tu manera, psicópata._

Érica agarra el brazo de Stiles posesivamente y dice “ _Por_ _fin_ entiendo la elasticidad.”

Derek gruñe y tira de él lejos del agarre de ella. Todos lo tocan simultáneamente y él está volviéndose loco ante la manada de Derek tirándolo hacia adelante y hacia atrás como si fuera un juguete masticable.

“¿Con qué frecuencia esperas que haya un Stiles para vigilar?” pregunta Stiles. Derek lo mira “¿Podemos hablar de lo incomodo que me siento cuando decides hacer cosas como estas sin decirme?”

“Um” dice Isaac “¿Puedo ver a Stiles en algún momento? Sigo reprobando Química.”

Stiles chilla “No, en serio, ¿esto va a ser una _cosa_ _regular_? ¿Cada cuánto se reúnen y matan cosas en el bosque?”

Todos los hombres lobo se miran los unos a los otros, ignorando a Stiles a favor de tener un concurso sobrenatural de miradas.

“Bien” dice Érica, dejando caer los hombros ligeramente “Nos turnaremos.”

 

×

 

Scott se queda en silencio por al menos diez minutos, sentado en la cama de Stiles y mirándose confundido, antes de que él consiga decir “Así que Derek vive aquí ahora. Se mudó hace dos semanas. Es raro.”

Scott deja salir un suspiro pesado, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento desde que entró en la habitación. Stiles gastó un segundo en preguntarse por qué haría eso hasta que por fin lo entendió.

“Oh por Dios, ¿huele tan mal aquí?” pregunta él, aterrado. Ahora puede oler las cosas mejor, sí, pero no bueno del tipo hombre lobo. Tanto como sabe, su habitación  para Scott ahora huele como si Derek hubiera echo pis en todo, Stiles realmente no lo pensaría más allá de eso.

Scott se estremece y dice “No _malo_. ¿Solo como si no me hubieras dicho algo?”

Oh por Dios, ¿cómo es que Scott es _así_ _de_ _tonto_?

“¿Decirte algo? ¿Algo como que he estado _acostándome_ _con_ _Derek_ y solo olvidé mencionarlo?” pregunta Stiles y, ¿en serio? En serio es así como el cerebro de Scott trabaja “Es alucinante que pienses que algo como eso simplemente se me pasaría. ¡O que no te lo diría!”

Scott le da esa sonrisa de _por-favor-deja-de-ponerte-loco-conmigo_ que… tristemente siempre funciona en él.

Stiles dice “Si comienzo a tener _sexo_ _con_ _Derek_ , te prometo que serás el primero en saberlo. Después de mí. Y de Derek. ¡Jesús!”

Scott asiente, sonríe y lo mira como si metódicamente hubiera volcado todo el contenido de los cajones de su closet para hacerle espacio a Derek y a su _sorprendentemente_ _gran_ armario. Había asumido que Derek no tenía muchas cosas porque vivía en lo que quedaba de una casa quemada, que no tenía mucha ropa, pero no. Derek tiene más ropa que el propio Stiles, y se ve realmente patético el vivir de cajas de cartón dentro de la casa.

“Entonces, cómo haces que todo este asunto de vivir con Derek… funcione” pregunta Scott.

En realidad solo han sido un par de semanas para que él y su papá se ajusten a vivir con un hombre lobo, para Derek se ajuste con personas a su alrededor como alguien normal y razonable.

Stiles volvió a casa ayer para encontrar a Derek en el sofá, viendo Jeopardy![3] Y gritando las respuestas en forma de preguntas. Él se había devuelto al porshe y luego comprobado que fuera la dirección correcta de su casa.

Pero, en realidad… en realidad lo que era raro ya no lo es.

Hasta ahora, todo ha sido exactamente igual, excepto por cómo Derek se mantiene olfateándolo y mirándolo e insistiendo en que tiene que ocultarse detrás de los arboles cuando las cosas se ponen peligrosas. Lo que, okey, cuando Stiles piensa en eso recuerda que también solía hacerlo antes, de todas formas.

Stiles dice “Creo que aún no hemos pensado mucho en ello.”

Scott asiente, de acuerdo. No es una mirada muy fiable de su parte.

“Así que si en verdad no están…. Hm. Tal vez podrías,” dice Scott “¿salir con otras personas?”

Stiles no había pensado en eso. La posibilidad de que alguna vez conociera a alguien que quisiera salir con él siempre ha sido muy remota. Y ha estado demasiado ocupado volviéndose loco sobre Derek durmiendo en su cama y manteniendo un ojo en su papá en las cenas familiares, como para pensar en, bueno, su futuro. Su futuro juntos.

“Yo, uh” dice Stiles. “En verdad no lo sé.”

“Por lo que yo entiendo,” empieza Scott, y ese nunca ha sido jamás un buen inicio de una oración teniendo en cuenta su experiencia “creo que Derek es como… Quiero decir, eres como algo, hombre. Para él. Pero no creo que funcione de la misma manera con humanos.”

“¿Cuándo, si quiera, he tenido la oportunidad?” dice Stiles “No importa.”

Porque, en serio, ya se resignó a una vida de soledad hace mucho tiempo.

Scott mira alrededor de la habitación de la manera menos sutil posible.

“Entonces, ¿dónde exactamente duerme Derek?” pregunta, porque aparentemente Scott _lo_ _odia_.

“Uh” dice Stiles.

Es solo que el tiempo que Derek pasó durmiendo en el suelo sobre su colcha verde de plástico  se veía tan triste y patético, que Stiles tuvo que… Lo que sea, empezó siendo muy raro pero él duerme _tan_ _bien_ ahora, demonios.

Stiles dice “No quiero hablar sobre eso.”

Scott hace una mueca en simpatía.

 

×

 

Él sigue pensando sobre eso.

“Scott dice que soy _algo_ para ti” dice Stiles “¿Eso no te molesta?”

Derek dice “No, no en realidad.”

“No puedes decir eso” dice él, boquiabierto.

Derek lo mira, sus manos cuidadosas y metódicas cortando el apio. Derek lo mira como si estuviera preguntando: _¿Por qué no puedo decir eso?_ Incluso está serio.

“¿Qué pasa si conoces a alguien y es como la persona más increíble que has conocido e incluso quieres casarte y tener sus cachorros?” Derek levanta una ceja “Retiro la palabra cachorros.” Derek empuja finalmente el apio cortado de la tabla hacia un bol, ahora sigue con las zanahorias.

“Si hubiera tenido opción,” dice Derek, finalmente “no te habría arrastrado a esto. Pero el conocer a alguien y _tener_ _cachorros_ no estaba entre mis planes.”

“¿Qué?” chilla Stiles. Deja de agitar la panceta que está friendo y se queda mirando fijamente hasta que algo en el pan estalla y rocía su mano con grasa de cerdo caliente “Ow. Pero, no. Quiero decir, ¿ _qué_?”

Derek no se da la vuelta, no mira a Stiles, y corta cebollas con renovada determinación. Cuando termina,  le entrega un bol con las más perfectas verduras cortadas en cubitos que él ha visto jamás.

“Oh, mierda” dice él “Es como… quiero tomarles una foto y subirla a internet.”

Derek medio sonríe y se mantiene cerca por un minuto, observando cómo Stiles vierte el contenido en la sartén. Después de lo que se siente una eternidad de extraño silencio, Derek dice “Después de lo que le pasó a mi familia, no quería ponerme en esa situación de nuevo.”

Stiles lo mira, horrorizado. Quería, en pasado. Ya es muy tarde.

Derek continúa “Además, también quería vivir después de los 23.”

Stiles cierra la boca con un chasquido audible, de vuelta a la estufa.

La sopa sabe genial. Más de lo usual.

 

×

 

Stiles no anticipó qué tanto estar lobo-casado significaba que Derek compartiera el tiempo con su familia (o también: Noche de lunes de Futbol/Noche de tacos con el Sheriff Stilinski), pero tampoco pensó que su vida ahora iba a incluir al loco tío-en-ley Peter. Derek tal vez, solo tal vez, tuvo la mejor parte en ese trato.

“Peter está aquí” dice Derek, dirigiendo el Camaro hacia la entrada de la Casa Hale “No menciones la parte en que lo incendiaste.”

“¿Así es como consigues verlo? ¿¡Ignorando todo el asesinato!?”

Derek hace una mueca y luego dice “Sí.”

No hay nada que Stiles pueda decir a eso. Peter es la única familia que le queda a Derek ( _gracias a Peter_ , ¿qué tanto apesta eso?) y él… él solo va a tener que aceptarlo y seguir con ello. Solo desearía que Peter no fuera tan malditamente aterrador _todo el tiempo_.

Peter los está esperando el porche sin motivo aparente. A medida que se acerca, le sonríe y dice “Bienvenido a la familia.”

Y hablándole así solo hace que Stiles se sienta… asqueroso. Sucio.

“Sí,” responde Stiles. “Uh, gracias.”

Peter dice “No me invitaron a la ceremonia. Eso me dolió.”

Derek gruñe y empuja a Peter hacia la casa y él los sigue porque… bien, ¿están aquí por alguna razón? Está seguro de que sí. Una razón más allá de conseguir miradas del hombre no-muerto.

Derek va directamente arriba para el libro que Stiles quiere (¡cierto! ¡Un libro! ¡Ese es por qué están aquí!) y él se queda con… Peter.

“Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca te la hubiera ofrecido” dice Peter y su disculpa suena genuina.

“Qué demonios” dice Stiles “Jesús, ¿podrías dejar de respirar así sobre mí?”

Peter retrocede muy, muy ligeramente. ¿Por qué todos los Hale crecieron así? ¿No aprendieron sobre el espacio personal?

Stiles quiere decir: _¿recuerdas ese momento donde estuvimos todos juntos y te matamos? Fue divertido. ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo algún día!_ Pero prometió que no lo haría. Eso apesta.

Derek baja las escaleras y se ve un poco loco cuando agarra y empuja a Peter lejos de él, interponiendo su enorme cuerpo entre ellos. Stiles estaría asustado de su comportamiento de hombre de las cavernas si no quisiera que hiciera eso en primer lugar.

Derek dice, “Nos vamos.” No deja que Peter se acerque de nuevo a él.

Cuando están en el auto de nuevo, Peter grita “¡Estoy seguro de que serán muy felices juntos!”

Derek se estremece.

Cuando vuelven a casa y Stiles está enterrado en la sección que habla sobre los diferentes tipos de wolfbane, Derek dice “Lo siento” Estaba tan en silencio que él casi lo había olvidado.

No sabe en verdad de qué está hablando, así que pregunta “¿Por qué?”

El libro dice que el wolfbane es tan potente seco como reciente, así que no hay una razón por la que no puedan conseguir un armario y llenarla con cada tipo que encuentren, solo para emergencias. No deberían tener que robarlo de los cazadores cada vez que las cosas vayan mal. Tal vez pueda hablar con Chris Argent para que lo contacte con su proveedor.

Derek no dice nada por el tiempo suficiente como para que Stiles lo mire “¿Qué pasa, hombre grande?”

“Por Peter,” dice Derek “sé que le tienes miedo.”

Stiles dice “En mi defensa, hay mucho de lo que estar asustado” se estremece “¿Pero por qué te disculpas? ¿Sabías que iba a estar ahí?”

“No”

“Entonces todo está bien” Derek se sigue viendo pensativo. Bueno, más de lo usual. “No eres responsable de él. No puedes elegir a tu familia. Lo sé, hombre, no todos los Stilinski son dignos de éste nombre. Espera a que conozcas a mi tío Gyle. Si tú piensas que yo soy _racista_ …”

Stiles patea suavemente el tobillo de Derek, porque a veces eso hace que deje de presionarse sobre algo.

“Hey” pregunta Stiles “¿Piensas que sería algo raro el ser dueño de un cobertizo de wolfbane?”

 

×

 

Quien sea que dijo que los estados de ánimo son contagiosos, no sabe _ni_ _la_ _mitad_ de lo que significa. Derek, aparentemente, se despertó del lado equivoca de (suspiro) Stiles ésta mañana y ha estado irritable _todo_ _el_ _día_. Eso ha estado haciendo que él cada vez más y más esté perdiendo la paciencia hasta que finalmente gruñe y le grita a Danny de todas las personas. Danny.

“Así que… no quieres hacer el reportaje” dice Danny, manos arriba y retrocediendo lejos de él lentamente. Oh, mierda.

“No, no, puedo hacerlo, está bien” dice Stiles. Lo que _quiere_ es que Derek reciba un masaje, haga algo de yoga, tome algún té de yerbas y deje de lanzar todo su estrés sobre él. “Lo siento, solo he estado pasando por algunas cosas. Está bien” No dice lo que quiere decir, porque lo que quiere decir es: _Lo siento, estoy siendo un imbécil, es solo que el imbécil hombre lobo con el que estoy emocionalmente atado, está teniendo problemas hoy_.

Danny toca el hombro de Stiles y dice “Solo tenlo listo para el martes.”

Stiles asiente, vuelca su mochila en el casillero y se quita la camiseta para cambiarla por sus inútiles almohadillas hombreras y el jersey descansando en la banca.

Danny silba y le dice “No pensé que fueras un chico de tatuajes, Stilinski.”

¿ _Qué_? Stiles está momentáneamente confundido y luego. _Oh mierda_.

“¿Qué es?” pregunta Danny como si no fuera obvio que es la mano de alguien. La mano de un chico. No la suya (hacerse un tatuaje de su propia mano sería más extraño y patético, ahora que piensa en ello. Como tener tus propias iniciales. Las personas lo hacen. Tristemente, personas estúpidas.)

Stiles dice “Uh, es personal. No quiero hablar de eso” No es una mentira, no en realidad.

“Es genial” dice Danny “¿Puedo tocarlo?”

Su mano se mueve hacia la espalda de Stiles y él, involuntariamente, se altera solo un poco, gritando “¡ _No_!”

Danny tiene una mirada específica para cuando Stiles cruza la línea de comportamiento que es un poco-demasiado raro como la mierda. Ésta es esa mirada.

Stiles dice “Bien, um, sí. Es solo muy, sí. Personal. Simbólico. Hay mucho… simbolismo personal allí.”

Se coloca rápidamente una camiseta y se da la vuelta para darle la espalda al locker. ¡Crisis totalmente evitada! ¡Nada que ver aquí! Pero cuando los mira a todos no ve a Danny mirándose confundido, ve a Scott, Isaac y Jackson casi tensos. Uh.

Danny dice “Martes.” Él se aleja y los chicos sobrenaturales se relajan, casualmente siguiendo en lo suyo.

Bien. Um. ¿Qué?

Scott se deja caer junto a Stiles antes de que la práctica comience, moviendo la red de su stick como si _nada_ _raro_ acabara de pasar.

Stiles dice, “Entonces, ¿sobre lo que acaba de pasar…?”

“¿Qué?” pregunta Scott y Stiles solo lo mira un tiempo porque, bien, obviamente _él_ es el loco aquí.

“Um, cuando todos ustedes se veían como si, ya sabes, ¿ _fueran a enterrarle las garras a Danny hasta la muerte por tocarme_?”

“Oh, eso” dice Scott “No lo sé, hombre, pero se sintió como cuando Peter salió con mi mamá, todo mal y jodido” Scott se encoge de hombros.

“Eso va a ser una cosa de hombre lobo que nunca voy a entender, ¿no es así?” Scott se encoge de hombros de nuevo. _Inútil_.

Finstock llama a las personas valiosas de la banca y Stiles ve la sombra de Derek merodeando en el borde del bosque.

Stiles murmura para sí mismo, “Sí, eso no es extraño.”

Intenta hacer su tarea, pero el sencillo reportaje sobre la Revolución Francesa en su cuaderno difícilmente mantiene su atención.

Al diablo.

“¿Cuál demonios es tu problema hoy?” pregunta él, susurrando en voz baja. “Tus largas horas de irritabilidad me han hecho gritarle a Danny. _Danny_.”

Stiles levanta la vista a tiempo para atrapar el ceño fruncido de Derek.

“Sí,” dice Stiles. “Eso. Justo ahí.” Casi apuñala su hoja de cálculo con la pluma “Ya no eres una isla, amigo, ya no más. No puedo estar perdiendo el control en público y aireando los trapos sucios en frente de personas inocentes como Danny donde sea que estés.” Stiles hace un gesto que espera que abarque toda la situación de Derek Furioso siendo un Hombre de las Cavernas “Así que, sea lo que sea, necesito que lidies con eso. ¿Okey?” él mira discretamente a Derek “¿Okey?”

Derek asiente, Stiles cierra los ojos con cansancio, y Derek se ha ido para cuando los abre de nuevo.

Cuando llega a casa después de la práctica, la cocina huele a manzanilla y Stiles encuentra a Derek en la sala de estar viendo Nova.

No se disculpa, pero dice “A veces lo olvido.”

Stiles lo empuja un poco para sentarse en el sofá a su lado.

Derek dice “Lo estoy intentando.”

No puede pedirle más que eso.

 

×

 

No es algo que Stiles ha estado pensando en ocasiones, es algo en lo que ha estado pensando por completo, así que es una sorpresa, incluso para él, cuando pregunta, “¿Por qué Peter dijo: _si lo hubiera sabido, no te la hubiera ofrecido?_ ”

Derek dice, “¿No se supone que deberías estar escribiendo un trabajo de historia?”

Stiles tiene 300 palabras del Código Napolitano y su influencia en el Sistema Legal de Luisiana escritas en su computadora, pero mayormente ha estado viendo la línea de propiedad comunal por al menos 15 minutos. Y pensando sobre sus leyes aterradoras, al parecer.

“Es algo extraño, sin embargo.” No que Peter diga cosas _normales_ muy seguido “¿Si hubiera sabido qué?”

Derek dice, “No te hubiera ofrecido La Mordida si hubiera sabido que yo tenía una reclamación previa.” Derek se ve incómodo “Se considera invadir el territorio de otro lobo. Está mal visto.”

“¿Qué? ¿Se supone que tuvo que pedir permiso primero? Oh por Dios, es eso, se suponía que tenía que pedir tu permiso primero.”

Derek asiente.

“No estoy seguro de si me gusta considerarme territorio. No, espera, estoy seguro de que no.” No es como si no supiera que tiene tatuado en la espalda, literalmente, Propiedad de Derek Hale; es solo que no aprecia el haber sido escogido para el papel de alguna heroína de la Regencia. La sociedad de hombres lobo es totalmente _antigua_ y _estúpida_ , y _no_ _igualitaria_.

Stiles se detiene, pensando, “Entonces, si ofrecerme la mordida es totalmente insultante, eso quiere decir… mierda” lanza sus manos hacia arriba en frustración “Quiero señalar cómo es que es coloquialmente injusto que en el último año haya sido degradado de Batman a Robín a Jimmy maldito Olsen.”

Derek medio se ríe, girando la silla de Stiles hasta que está de nuevo frente a la computadora. “Cállate, Stiles.”

En serio. Injusto.

 

×

 

Stiles está lloriqueando sobre lo mucho que odia trigonometría (todo es sobre memorizar, ¡cómo es que eso malditamente tiene sentido!) cuando Scott en verdad grita, “¡Deja de hablar de _Derek_!”

Bajo la impresión de que habían estado hablando de _matemáticas_ , Stiles siente justo decir “¿Qué?”

“Lo mencionas como todo el tiempo. ¿No puedes oírte?”

Stiles mentalmente rebobina y reproduce los últimos minutos cuando dijo: _Cuándo es que voy a necesitar saber el cociente de la tangente blah blah blah_ , y Scott dijo: _Sí, lo sé_ , incluso si no lo supiera porque Scott no estaba en la misma clase de matemáticas y no lo estaría viendo hasta el siguiente año. (Hasta este punto _Stiles_ había estado escuchando a _Scott_ quejarse de la misma porquería…) Oh, y luego él había dicho que Derek le contó que nunca había usado la trigonometría, ni una vez, después de la secundaria y que para eso estaban las computadoras, de todos modos.

Oh.

Eso.

Y antes, cuando habían estado hablando de video juegos, Stiles había mencionado que _Derek estaba buscando el nuevo Assasin’s Creed, ¿no es eso raro? ¿Quién hubiera sabido que incluso jugaba video juegos? ¿Los reflejos de hombre lobo los ayudaban en el Xbox?_

Y cuando habían estado hablando de qué querían para el almuerzo, Stiles había sido todo: _Hey, ¿sabías que Derek fue a la escuela culinaria?_ Porque él le había conseguido sacar esa información después de la veinteava vez que casualmente hizo algo impresionante mientras estaba ayudándolo a hacer la cena.

Y eso hace que Stiles de repente se dé cuenta de que la frase _Derek dijo_ ha estado metiéndose en su conversación sin siquiera notarlo.

“Uh” dice Stiles, sin habla.

Scott pone su rostro de adolescente angustiado y dice, “Ya es bastante malo que siempre huelas como si te hubieras enrollado con él” UM ESPEREN QUÉ “Pero ahora también lo estás trayendo a las conversaciones. Sé que él es tu… uh, ya sabes… ¿pero también podrías recordar que él es alguien que arruina mi vida? ¿Constantemente?”

Stiles de verdad quiere decir que Derek ha estado muy ocupado Chifonando[4] albahaca en su cocina como para arruinar la vida de Scott recientemente, pero escoge por una vez el lado del tacto y mantiene su boca cerrada.

Además, Scott es el que menos debería decirle eso. Stiles puede decirte cosas sobre Allison Argent que solo una madre o un novio hombre lobo convertido debería saber, porque incluso cuando ya no tienen nada más que decirse, Scott _nunca deja de hablar de ella_. De hecho, justo después de que Stiles dice: _Amigo, él fue a la CIA, eso es como algo enorme_ , Scott dice; _A Allison en verdad le gusta Top Chef_[5]. Así están las cosas.

Y Stiles en verdad no tiene idea de qué punto quiere probarse a sí mismo, excepto que, aparentemente, él habla de Derek tanto como Scott lo hace de Allison y eso es justo. Es algo que es malditamente extraño.

Como sea, Derek _vive con él_ , no es culpa de Stiles que tengan conversaciones y esas cosas.

Aun así, él es capaz de ser el adulto aquí, así que cuando incluso Scott es total y completamente hipócrita, Stiles dice, “¿Por ti, amigo? Me detendré.”

Scott dice, “ _Gracias_. Dios.” Y luego continúa con, “Allison me dijo que sería mi tutora de trigo el siguiente año.”

Ugh.

 

×

 

Su nombre es Jenny, tiene el cabello teñido de rojo, gafas Buddy Holly y un parche de Dr. Who en su mochila. Ella es guapísima y hace que el corazón de Stiles se detenga, un poco, cuando se presenta en su clase de trigo como una nueva estudiante transferida.

A mitad de clase, cuando Stiles se gira y ve que ella no está prestando atención por estar dibujando un Cthulhu[6] en su cuaderno, casi se cae de la silla.

Es como si ella hubiera sido hecha para Stiles. Incluso cuando Jackson lo señala, lo que dice es, “No te atrevas a reproducirte. No necesitamos otra generación de ti. Por favor, considera la esterilización. Por el bien del planeta.”

Como sea, él es un idiota.

Allison invita a Jenny a almorzar con ellos porque Allison puede hacer cosas como esa, es uno de sus poderes mágicos.

Jenny dice, “Oh por dios, ¿en serio? ¡ _Gracias_!” y trota hasta la mesa.

Allison dice, “Recuerdo ser la chica nueva. Comencé el año anterior.”

Lo que Allison no menciona es que si Jenny se vuelve muy desadaptada social por aquí, Derek va a terminar ofreciéndole La Mordida. Es como si él no pudiera detenerse, y Stiles no necesita más niños huérfanos. Tres son suficientes.

“Oh por Dios, gracias” dice Jenny “Nunca había estado fuera de Wisconsin antes, es mucho a lo que acostumbrarse.”

Stiles observa la conversación con gran interés, consciente de que su boca se está abriendo y se ve como un idiota, pero su cabello es tan _brillante_. Nunca había visto ese color antes.

Stiles golpea sin sutileza a Scott y Scott se mueve al otro lado de la mesa, así que hay un asiento libre al lado de él y ¡ _OhporDios_! Jenny se sienta ahí. Y se gira hacia Stiles. Y sonríe. Y dice, “Hey, ¿no estás en mi clase de matemáticas?”

Stiles dice, “Tu. Matemáticas. ¡Lovecraft!” Sutil, sí, pero sus ojos se iluminan de todas formas y se ríe como si Stiles lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

Milagrosamente, Stiles se las arregla para coordinar frases coherentes y él y Jenny hablan durante todo el almuerzo. Ella juega World of Warcraft, se movió aquí desde Madison, les dice a las fuentes de agua ‘burbujas’ y menciona demasiado las cuajadas de queso frito.

Stiles está hipnotizado por su voz –sus planos sonidos nasales de las vocales y la diferente cadencia del medio oeste en sus frases.

Cuando la campana suena, Jenny dice, “¿Tal vez podríamos hacer algo mañana? Como mostrarme los alrededores” y Stiles dice “Sí, absolutamente podríamos. Sería algo fantástico.” Así que Jenny le da su número de teléfono y Stiles le da su dirección y cuando ella se levanta para irse, la realidad lo golpea porque va a tener una _cita_ con una _chica_ , ¡una real!

Se pasa el resto del día flotando en sus sueños hasta después de la escuela cuando Scott lo encuentra y le dice, “Hay algo raro sobre Jenny.”

“¿Qué? No, no lo hay.”

“Huele extraño.”

“Ella huele increíble” Lo _hace_. Stiles lo sabe por experiencia propia. Su sentido del olfato está fuera de control estos días. “No sabes de lo que estás hablando. Además, tú tienes a la última chica nueva, es justo que sea mi turno.”

Scott se ve ofendido de que Stiles _esté_ comparando a Jenny con Allison. Stiles está insultado en el nombre de Jenny.

Scott niega con la cabeza y dice, “Ten cuidado, hombre.”

“Y tú eres quien para hablar” dice Stiles. No es como si la familia de Jenny resultara ser de cazadores. No hay forma de que eso suceda dos veces. ¿Verdad? “Estoy enamorado.”

“No, no lo estás” dice Scott.

“No, no lo estoy” admite Stiles “¡Pero podría estarlo! Le gusto, la _viste_ gustándome.”

“¿Qué hay sobre Derek?” pregunta Scott. Y hace una mueca.

“¿Qué? ¿Está bien…? Él está… vagando en el bosque” Lo hace mucho. Como, todo el tiempo.

“Ugh, no, no quise decir _eso_ ” Scott se ve un poco asustado “Quiero decir, él está bien contigo, ya sabes, comenzando a salir con Jenny. ¿Los dos están bien?”

Stiles en realidad quiere preguntar: ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Pero luego recuerda (¡porque en verdad lo olvidó!) porqué, exactamente, Derek vive en la casa Stilinski. Porqué Stiles sabe dónde está justo ahora. Porqué Stiles puede decirte que Jenny huele a estrella de rock y Pop Tarts.

“Uh” dice Stiles.

“¿Nunca le has preguntado? ¡Nunca lo has hecho! ¿Por qué no le preguntaste?” Scott casi hace eso de la hiperventilación, excepto-que-los-hombres-lobo-no-hacen-eso, y wow, aparentemente va a ser súper dramático sobre todo esto.

Stiles dice, “¡No se me ocurrió!”

“¡Él duerme en tu cama!” Oh por Dios, Stiles pensó ¡ _que no estaban hablando sobre eso_! “¿Cómo no le preguntaste?”

“¡ _Traté_ de hacerlo!” dice Stiles, y no sabe por qué suena a la defensiva “¡Y me dio bastante duro el haber arruinado su vida! ¡Par siempre! No iba a seguir con eso y decir: hey, Derek, ¿estás bien con que yo tenga novia sabiendo que tú estás comprometido a estar solo para siempre?”

“Bueno, ¿tú lo estás?” pregunta Scott.

Stiles no lo sigue “¿Yo estoy qué?”

Scott pregunta, “¿destinado a estar solo para siempre?”

“No” dice Stiles con lentitud.

No está solo. Solo le gustaría salir con alguien por primera vez en su vida.

 

×

 

Cuando Stiles llega a casa, su euforia inducida por Jenny se va directo a la realidad de _oh-cierto-tu_.

“Hueles a alguien nuevo” dice Derek en lugar de: _Hola, bienvenido a casa, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, cariño_? Criado. Por. Lobos. ¿Por qué Stiles siempre olvida esa parte? ¿Por qué?

Stiles dice, “Es bueno verte también. ¿Tuviste un buen tiempo vagando por el bosque y/o trabajando allí?” A Stiles en realidad no le importa, pero alguien tiene que fingir cortesía en esta casa, “Wow, lavaste los platos. Gracias, muchas gracias por eso. Es genial.”

“¿Quién es ella?” pregunta Derek, sin inmutarse.

“¿Sabes qué apesta? Cuando todos tus amigos son hombres lobo” se queja Stiles. Primero Scott, ahora Derek. ¿Por qué nadie más puede ver que Stiles expandiendo su círculo social es algo bueno?

Derek lo mira. Él piensa en no decirle quién es para enseñarle una lección, pero entonces Derek lo sigue mirando más y más y Stiles habla. Stiles siempre, eventualmente, habla.

“Hay una chica nueva en la escuela. Su nombre es Jenny e, inexplicablemente, quiere pasar tiempo conmigo.”

Derek dice, “Estoy seguro de que ella tiene sus razones” Eso es lindo. E insultante, probablemente.

“Tenemos una cita el sábado, eso está… ” SÉ UN HOMBRE Y PREGUNTA, STILINSKI “¿Eso está bien? Nunca hablamos sobre eso.”

Derek tiene un montón de sentimientos sobre esa pregunta, todos ellos demasiado rápidos e intensos para que Stiles los interprete. Y por supuesto que su rostro no muestra absolutamente nada.

“Está bien” dice él.

Probablemente no está bien, pero Derek no se siente traicionado o asesino, Stiles sería capaz de decirlo. Él está… ¿resignado? Stiles quiere preocuparse más, pero tiene una _cita_ con una _chica_. Es la cosa más genial que le ha pasado en la vida.

 

×

 

Gasta aproximadamente 20 minutos antes de que llegue Jenny en limpiar la casa en un intento de ocultar el hecho de que vive con un hombre lobo. Derek está en todas partes. Y se mantiene arrojándose sobre todo. Stiles se ha vuelto inmune a todo el pelo con el que vive día a día, pero si Jenny se acerca y lo ve por todas partes, entonces va a pedirle a Stiles conocer a su perro y no. Solo no. No nunca.

Stiles está intentando simplemente desaparecer la basura (¿Por qué nunca simplemente funciona?) cuando se detiene.

¿Qué está _haciendo_?

Si no puede explicarle sobre Derek a Jenny ahora, ¿cómo lo haría _siempre_? ¿Por favor no prestes atención al hombre intimidante en la esquina? ¿Te importa si mi increíble sobreprotector amigo vive con nosotros, cariño? Olvidé mencionar que estoy algo así como casado, pero no está reconocido por el estado de California, ¿así que estaría bien? Niños, sé que querían un gato, ¿pero estoy preocupado de que tal vez el tío Derek se lo coma?

Dejando el futuro de lado, wow, que horrible lo que le está haciendo a Derek. ¿En realidad Stiles va a construir un futuro con alguien y arrastrar a Derek con él? Jesús, Stiles es un _imbécil_.

Y Jenny es genial, pero… no. Stiles en realidad no quiere ser una cosa más monumentalmente horrible que le pasa a Derek, ya ha tenido _suficiente_.

Stiles tranquilamente coloca la aspiradora a un lado.

Escucha el auto de Jenny estacionarse en la entrada, él camina fuera y la encuentra hurgando en el maletero de su POS Chevy Lumina. Incluso el maletero de su coche es impresionante, lleno de comics antiguos de She-Hulk y Y: El Ultimo Hombre, además de lo que parecen ser los restos de media docena de juegos de mesa complicados.

“Hola, lindo” die ella y sonríe cuando lo ve. Su camiseta está cubierta por Invasores del Espacio y su cabello es brillante y reluciente, como magenta al sol. Ella es hermosa y perfecta y Stiles va a romper con ella porque no quiere que Derek se ponga triste. Más triste.

Stiles, claramente, va a morir virgen.

“Hey, Jenny” Stiles suena poco natural, incluso para sus propios oídos.

“¿Qué pasa?” pregunta, y suena tan preocupada y amigable y considerada. Ella es como el anti-Derek, en serio. Stiles, obviamente, se va a volver loco por la larga exposición a lo sobrenatural.

“No creo que debamos salir.” Ahí está. Lo dijo. ¡Mierda, en verdad lo dijo!

Jenny se ve abrumada. Bueno, un punto para el ego de Stiles. “¿Qué?”

“¿Me creerías si te digo que en verdad, en verdad no eres tú?” Jenny le da la espalda a Stiles, de vuelta al maletero de su coche. ¿Stiles piensa que tal vez está llorando? “Es solo que… mi vida es más complicada de lo que crees.”

Jenny dice, “No, no lo es.” Entonces ella lo golpea en la cabeza con una vara de hierro.

 

 

 

 

 

[1] Tambien conocida como ‘Un comisario de pelicula’ o ‘Locuras en el Oeste’. ¡

[2] Es un test de 10 láminas que presentan manchas de tinta de distintas formas subjetivas.

[3] Concurso de conocimientos de la televisión estadounidense.

[4] La Chiffonade es una técnica culinaria empleada para cortar ciertas verduras.

[5] Programa de televisión gastronómico español.

[6] Es una deidad ficticia creada por el escritor de ficción y terror Howard Phillips Lovecraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pd: ¿No les encanta como todas las relaciones de Stiles, en la serie o en las historias, tienen ligeros problemas mentales? A mi me puede. Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

 

Stiles se despierta con un dolor de cabeza y la sensación de que su vida está yendo muy mal. De nuevo.

Está encadenado y sin camiseta (¿por qué? ¿a quién le estaba haciendo daño su camiseta?) en la pared que reconoce de antiguas malas decisiones como una planta de químicos a las afueras de la ciudad. Stiles puede reconocer algunos de sus terribles intentos de marcar las paredes. Ahhh, su juventud pre-hombres lobo sin preocupaciones, cuando sus noches envolvían revelación adolescente y pintura de spray en subterráneos y ballestas.

Stiles ve la sombra de Jenny sentada encima de un viejo depósito de acero, recorriendo sus medias y torciendo el borde de su falda. Bueno, ella no se malvada, pero probablemente lo es. Stiles odia su vida.

 “¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que él llegue aquí?” pregunta Jenny.

Stiles va a pensar en lo que sea que ella está hablando en un minuto, pero quiere aclarar algo primero, “¡Quiero que tú y todo el mundo sepa que yo, _oficialmente_ , te dejé antes de que algo de esto sucediera!”

Jenny no se ve impresionada. “Bien. Tienes un buen ojo para juzgar a la gente” dice ella y aplaude lentamente. Wow, al parecer es una _imbécil_. “Todo lo que hiciste fue hacerlo más difícil para ambos. No hubiera tenido que usar la vara de hierro si hubieras venido de buena manera como lo habías planeado. Empaqué un picnic, Stiles. Pudimos haber tenido un picnic y yo te hubiera podido sedar románticamente en su lugar.” Oh, sí, eso hubiera sido mejor, es lo suficientemente hombre para admitirlo.

“Ahora” dice ella, “dime cuánto tiempo antes de que el gran lobo feroz llegue.”

Oh, mierda, Derek. Por supuesto que esto es una trampa para Derek. Porque Stiles es _Jimmy_ _Olsen_.

“Pensé que te gustaba” dice Stiles, gimiendo.

Jenny se ríe. Tiene una risa malvada. ¿Por qué Stiles no notó eso antes? “¿Sabes lo que es gracioso? ¡Lo hago! En verdad me gustas, Stiles, ¡eso nunca me pasó! Estoy pensando no matarte después de tratar con el Alfa, ¿qué piensas?”

“¿Quién demonios eres?” Stiles piensa en su vida por un minuto “¿ _Qué_ demonios eres?”

Jenny lo mira como si fuera un tonto. No es justo. Stiles no sabe nada de ella excepto a) al parecer está intentado matar a Derek (¿Quién no?) y b) hasta que lo golpeó con un objeto contundente, Stiles estaba escribiendo STILES + JENNY X SIEMPRE en todos sus cuadernos. Después de conocerla solo un día.

Stiles _limpió_ _voluntariamente_ para ella.

“¡Oh mierda, eres un súcubo!”

“Y es por eso que me gustas” Jenny aplaude “¡Eres inteligente!”

Stiles se siente halagado, en serio.

“¿Qué es lo que quieres con Derek?”

Jenny lo ignora “Eres el primer chico que ha roto conmigo. En la vida. Pero creo que podemos trabajar en eso más adelante.”

“No, no podemos, porque comes personas.”

Jenny sonríe con demasiados dientes para ser humana. “Y hombres lobo, también. Entre más grande, mejor.”

Stiles tenía la esperanza de que su plan… fuera otra cosa en lugar de eso. Pero no, ¡predecible! La vida de Stiles es horrible y extrañamente predecible.

Aparentemente, un medio-súcubo tiene algo por Stiles y en cualquier minuto un hombre lobo alfa va a aparecer y pelear con ella por él. El sábado de Stiles se ha vuelto una horrible, horrible versión de Twilight –pero, ¿en este escenario? _Está firmemente en el Team Jacob_.

“Bebé, no estés triste. Nadie ha matado a tu cachorro. Aún.”

Stiles gruñe, peleando con las cadenas, no consiguiendo nada más allá de dolores en sus hombros. Puede sentir a Derek moviéndose más y más cerca, a un ritmo rápido implacable. Y todo lo que Stiles quiere es que se detenga, se dé la vuelta, se aleje, pero Stiles sabe por experiencia personal que Derek siempre ha sido 100% tonto cuando se trata sobre su seguridad. Y eso… _huh_.

Stiles dice cuando recupera su aliento, “No lo toques.” No es útil ni original, pero es sincero.

Jenny rueda los ojos, “Creo que en verdad tenemos algo juntos, Stiles. Una vez que arreglemos tu pequeño problema canino, deberías venir conmigo. Ver el mundo.”

“¿Matar la mitad de él?”

Jenny sonríe, depredadora, “Suena bien.”

Stiles niega con la cabeza, “Estás loca y no me gustas.”

Jenny sisea _Podríamos Funcionar Juntos_ y tamborilea los talones contra los laterales del metal, impaciente.

Al mismo tiempo que Stiles puede sentir a Derek justo afuera, su presencia es como una corriente eléctrica viva recorriendo su nuca. Gracias Dios; él está esperando –no irrumpiendo al instante con armas (o garras) por todas partes. Tal vez, solo tal vez, eso significa que tiene un plan.

Luego la puerta se abre con un golpe y sale volando de sus engranajes, y es bastante rápido saber que, obviamente, no lo tiene.

Derek está en su modo lobo completo, enorme y motivo de pesadillas, y se ve furioso. Jenny salta rápidamente del lugar donde estaba sentada y luego ella ya no está ahí. En su lugar está una cosa horrible con un gran anillo de dientes donde la boca de Jenny solía estar.

Stiles, absolutamente, no va a ir a ningún lado con eso. Jamás.

Derek se lanza hacia ella/eso con súper velocidad y Stiles espera que eso/ella se vaya volando, a excepción de que ella/eso clava como cuatro garras en el costado de Derek.

La pelea es brutal, dientes-y-uñas, viciosa. Stiles no puede mirar, pero no puede hacer algo más así que tampoco quita la vista de encima. Sin tener mucha experiencia sobre las peleas súcubo vs hombre lobo, Stiles no puede decir quién está ganando hasta que escucha un crujido visceralmente horrible y ve a Derek escupiéndole al cuerpo inerte de Jenny en el suelo.

Realmente no ayuda pensar en el súcubo como Jenny –ella nunca fue real, la criatura destrozada en el suelo no se parece en nada a la chica de 17 años que venía de Wisconsin, pero Stiles no puede evitarlo.

Derek se coloca de pie y vuelve a ser humano, satisfecho con que Jenny esté completamente muerta, y avanza hacia Stiles, aun encadenado en una esquina. Derek encuentra sus ojos y Stiles puede _sentir_ su rabia, pánico, miedo.

Stiles dice, “Derek, lo siento, lo siento tanto” Derek parece gruñir y sigue caminando hacia Stiles  -desnudo y cubierto en sangre verdosa. “Hey” dice Stiles “Estoy bien, ¿ves? ¡Bien!” Es obvio que Stiles no está consiguiendo su atención a este nivel, pero sigue hablando en lo que él _piensa_ es un tono suave hasta que Derek llega a él.

El alivio que ambos sienten cuando Derek finalmente llega y toma su brazo (y Derek empieza el proceso de que él es real, aquí, ileso) es palpable, hace que sus rodillas estén débiles y que todo su cuerpo comience a temblar incontrolablemente. Desde que no tiene camisa (porque, claro, súper villanos) y con la adrenalina liberada, ahora también siente mucho frio.

Derek se mantiene tocándolo, buscando heridas, y cuando su mano roza la huella impresa en la espalda de Stiles, él se coloca en marcha a través de un _viaje_ _emocional_. Por primera vez, Stiles tiene completo acceso a Derek, y el interior de su cabeza es un _lío_.

“Jesús” susurra Stiles y abre los ojos (¿Cuándo los cerro?) y Derek está justo ahí y Stiles no lo piensa al inclinarse hacia adelante y Derek lo atrapa y luego se están besando –como el final de una película, la escena épica. Derek tiene una mano en el hombro de Stiles para evitar que caiga, pero la otra sigue presionándose contra la marca y Stiles puede _sentirlo_ en estos constantes choques eléctricos de sensaciones.

Las cosas son brillantes y enfocadas e intensas –cada parpadeo y olor y sonido está inundado por Derek y un abrumador sentimiento de esto-se-siente-bien, hasta que puede oír a Scott gritando, “¡STILES! ¡DEREK! ¡STILES!”

Derek retrocede, consciente de pronto y enfocado, y quita su mano de la espalda de Stiles como si quemara. Todo vuelve a la normalidad, los súper sentidos en control y…

Santo Jesús en el Cielo. Él no es Jimmy Olsen. Él es Lois fucking Lane.

 

×

 

El papá de Stiles tiene mucho que procesar estos días –“nueva amiga de la escuela que resultó ser una súcubo y me secuestró por unas horas”, es mucho mejor que el tiempo en que Stiles desapareció por una semana y volvió casado con un hombre lobo; eso ni siquiera está en el ranking.

El papá de Stiles solo mira de él (todavía sin camiseta con la chaqueta de cuero alrededor de su pecho flaco) a Derek (las rodillas de sus pantalones cubiertas en sangre súcubo seca) y dice, “¿Una pizza está bien? ¿Conseguiré todo el borde?”

Derek gruñe y asiente, y Stiles dice, “Sí, sí, gracias” y va escaleras arriba para tomar una ducha. Cuando baja encuentra a su papá y Derek viendo la NFL Rewind y tomando cerveza en el sofá, completamente cómodos con el otro, confortante. Normal.

Derek dice algo despectivo sobre Jay Cutler y su papá dice, “Beberé por eso” y se ríe.

Stiles pasa un tiempo mirándolos, y un calor inexplicable se instala en su pecho.

 

×

 

La mandíbula de Derek se aprieta tan fuerte que, de ser humano, ya tendría algo torcido.

“Lo que pasó en la planta de químicos,” dice él “lo siento. No debí perder el control así, no sucederá de nuevo.”

“¿Qué?” Stiles chilla. Y lo mira, porque wow. Derek es tonto. Derek no reconoce algo bueno ni aunque lo vea. “¡No! Para eso, totalmente va a suceder _todo el tiempo_.”

Esta conversación no está yendo como Derek planeó, Stiles puede sentir su confusión viniendo en pequeñas oleadas.

Stiles dice, “Estamos saliendo” No es una pregunta, es una declaración de hechos.

Derek dice, “No, no lo estamos.” Cuando Derek rechina los dientes lo suficientemente fuerte, los músculos de su rostro se contraen.

Stiles dice, “Sí, _por supuesto que lo estamos_ ” Stiles se siente simultáneamente presumido (Sabe cómo se siente Derek sobre él, es completamente increíble) y de seis años, con eso de los argumentos de _lo estamos/no lo estamos_.

“Tienes diecisiete” dice Derek “No sabes qué-”

Stiles lo interrumpe con un gesto de mano que, probablemente, nunca será capaz de repetir. “No digas más, hombre grande. Sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, dame más crédito que eso, yo no soy _Scott_.”

Derek frunce el ceño, bueno, frunce más el ceño, pero él tiene que saber que no todos los chicos de diecisiete años son iguales. Dejando de lado los asuntos de hombre lobo, Stiles nunca ha sido el típico adolescente estúpido y sin preocupaciones. No tuvo esa _oportunidad_. Derek, de todas las personas, debería saber cómo es eso.

“Sé que es extraño, porque lo es por completo. Quiero decir, bien, la mayoría de las personas primero salen, _luego_ se mudan juntas y _luego_ se casan, ¿pero tú y yo? No somos como la mayoría de las personas. ¿Algunos de nosotros? Ni siquiera son personas.” Oh, wow, probablemente no debería insultar a alguien con el que está intentando salir “Okey, lo siento, lo siento, soy abusivo. _Me amas, de todas formas_.”

Derek ni siquiera intenta negarlo.

“Stiles, ¿a qué viene esto?” pregunta Derek “Tú nunca…” se corta a si mismo con un pequeño ruido de frustración.

“¿ _Yo_ _nunca_?” Stiles enfatiza “ _Tu_ _nunca_.”

Stiles será el primero en admitir que se tardó en entender esta. Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a saber que Derek quería estar enlazado a él, que quería salir por ahí con su papá, que quería escuchar a Stiles quejándose sobre Harris. Incluso la vaga noción de eso parecía imposible, es malditamente difícil asimilar que en verdad está ocurriendo.

“Y oh por Dios” Stiles señala “solía tener algo por _Kermit La Rana_. ¡Las cosas cambian! ¡Las personas cambian!”

“No puedo hacer esto contigo,” dice Derek. “No vamos a tener esta conversación.”

Oh, pero lo harán. Sí que lo harán. Y mucho.

 

×

 

Stiles se aprovecha del silencio en la clase de Química para preguntarle a Scott, “¿Aun estás emocionalmente asustado de yo estando con Derek? Porque no esperes que ese deje de ocurrir. Jamás.”

“Está bien” dice Scott, y eso es dulce de su parte, ya que aún se ve como si sintiera asco. “Solo pensé que no estabas con él de esa manera.”

Bueno, okey, sí. En parte es cierto. Stiles _no lo está_.

Objetivamente, Derek es atractivo. Eso no es realmente un tema de debate –es un probable y empírico hecho. Cuando Stiles y Scott corrieron hacia Derek en el bosque la primera vez, los pensamientos de Stiles más que todo habían sido:

SANTA MIERDA DE DÓNDE SALIÓ ESTE HOMBRE.

¡SANTA MIERDA CREO QUE ES DEREK HALE!

SANTA MIERDA DEREK HALE CRECIÓ MUY CALIENTE.

Así que, okey, eso fue en lo que Stiles estuvo concentrado como por un segundo. Pero Derek era todo, ya sabes, blah blah blah, salgan de esta propiedad y déjenme darle a Scott su inhalador de la manera más aterradora posible.

No es como si se hubieran conocido de una manera agradable. En serio, el comienzo de la saga: _ella necesita un esfero, yo le doy un esfero_ de parte de McCall/Argent fue una mejor manera en comparación.

Si Stiles no hubiera estado en constante miedo por su vida y/o convenciendo a Derek de que matar personas y asesinarlas de nuevo… bueno, probablemente seguiría pensando que en verdad, en verdad Derek era ridículamente atractivo y luego hubiera seguido adelante sin pensar en eso de nuevo. Con las luces neón haciendo una gran excepción a Lydia, Stiles es lo suficientemente inteligente para no gastar tiempo y esfuerzo en cosas que no sucederán. Chicos psicóticos extremadamente sexys que conoció en el bosque encajaban perfectamente en esa categoría.

Del modo en que las cosas resultaron, Derek absurdamente pasó a segundo lugar frente a todo un montón de sobresalientes detalles, como toda la _cosa de hombres lobo_. Y todos los _asesinos_.

En conclusión: Derek es caliente, pero no, Stiles no pensó en él de esa manera porque no era productivo. Bueno, no _había_ pensado en Derek de esa manera hasta _ahora_. Ahora es todo en lo que puede pensar. 24/7.

Stiles se da cuenta un segundo más tarde que ha empezado a babear.

Scott hace una mueca y cuando Harris se da la vuelta, sisea, “¿Podemos volver al momento en que solías hablar todo el tiempo de él?”

Stiles murmura “Hipócrita.”

Stiles sabe por hechos que la única manera que Scott atraviese el día es imaginando a Allison desnuda como todo el tiempo. Es mayormente la razón por la que Scott reprobó Español. Scott tiene _algo_ por las lenguas romances. Hey, Stiles no lo juzga.

Stiles dice, “Solo no te gusta el hecho de que no piense que seas el lobo más lindo en el baile nunca más. Tuviste años para conseguirlo, no seas odioso.”

Harris ni siquiera se da la vuelta, solo alza una mano en un gesto que Stiles ha interpretado hace mucho tiempo como: _Stilinski, te veré después de clases_. Suspira.

 

×

 

En realidad no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que las reuniones semi-semanales _‘¿Quién Está Tratando De Matarnos Ahora?_ ’ se trasladen desde el deposito espeluznante de trenes hasta la Casa Stilinski, más que todo porque su casa tiene comida y agua y no huele a que los lirones se hayan anudado allí por años. Además de que Derek vive aquí y en ocasiones es muy vago como para conducir muy lejos.

De todas formas, aparte de eso, de vez en cuando la casa de Stiles está llena de hombres lobo. Y en ocasiones Lydia y Allison, cuando sus contrapartes no están siendo realmente idiotas; pero es más que todo hombres lobo y Stiles.

Isaac y Érica están discutiendo sobre algo sin importancia y Boyd se ve moderadamente homicida, así que Stiles toma la oportunidad para re-encarrilar (ha, broma de tren, tómala) el encuentro que no están aprovechando para decir, “Derek y yo estamos saliendo.”

La reacción es inesperadamente mixta.

Isaac pregunta, “¿No lo estaban antes?”

“No estamos saliendo” dice Derek, neutro. Está equivocado.

Jackson dice, “¿En verdad vamos a tener una conversación sobre esto?” Es lindo cómo él piensa que su tiempo es algo como valioso. “Tengo lugares en donde estar.”

Érica dice, “Te hemos visto sin camisa, Stiles. Podemos _olerte_.”

Stiles, a veces, extraña a la antigua Érica tímida. Ésa Érica era demasiado miserable para ser descarada todo el tiempo.

Boyd dice, “Viven juntos. ¿Verdad? Derek vive aquí.”

Derek gruñe, “No así.”

“No era así _antes_ ,” dice Stiles “¿Nadie más recuerda mi horrible cita con Jenny la súcubo? Eso fue solo la semana pasada.”

Todo el mundo hace una mueca. Sí. Sí, todos recuerdan a Jenny la súcubo. Llegaron 10 minutos después de que Derek la matara (Gracias a Dios, Érica tenia pantalones en ese kit de emergencia suyo) y puesto que todos estaban allí de _todos_ _modos_ , tuvieron que ayudar a limpiar. Stiles aún no ha conseguido sacar las manchas de los pantalones de Derek y Jesús, ¿cómo fue que Stiles no se dio cuenta antes de que ellos eran una _pareja_? Por amor de Dios, él _lava la ropa de Derek_.

Scott rompe el silencio de sí-eso-fue-repulsivo en el que todos están y dice, “¡Es por eso que pensé que era raro! Pero no iba a ser como _Hey, amigo, deja de salir frente a Derek con alguien_. Estabas siendo todo… lo que sea. Pensé que habían peleado.”

Derek no deja la casa exactamente (él vive aquí), pero sí deja la habitación.

Stiles lo observa irse y luego se gira hacia todos y dice, “Me ama.”

Jackson hace un sonido de arcadas.

Scott dice, “Duh” y continúa con “Solo que no sé _por_ _qué_.”

Stiles frunce el ceño, un poco, “Yo tampoco” admite.

Scott golpea ligeramente su hombro y le da una sonrisa ladeada. Después de que Jackson y los niños-huérfanos se hayan ido, Stiles le deja ganarle en el FIFA.

 

×

 

Stiles empieza con cosas que ambos pueden hacer juntos (¡hay una reunión de pescado frito en el sótano de una Iglesia Metódica todos los viernes en la noche! ¡Cocinar chile detrás del IGA[1] los jueves! ¡Cervezas de calabaza este fin de semana!) y Derek va porque Stiles va. Él los llama citas e intenta tomar la mano de Derek y Derek lo mira mucho e intenta mantener su distancia, pero Stiles sabe que a Derek le gusta estar cerca de él, al igual que el sabor de las manzanas de caramelo. Y las cervezas de calabaza.

 

×

 

Las emociones que Derek desprende son tan malditamente intensas que Stiles evita, por un margen muy pequeño, lanzar el Jeep sobre todo el tráfico para llegar antes. Salta del auto cuando lo estaciona en el camino de entrada  y corre a la casa, casi tirando la puerta fuera de sus bisagras cuando se impulsa hacia adentro.

“Oh mi Dios, Derek, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué está pasando?” pregunta Stiles, corriendo hasta detenerse a unas pulgadas de Derek, _quien se ve totalmente bien_ , pero no, no puede estarlo, porque Stiles puede sentir su _miedo_ , “¿Debería llamara a Scott? Baby, vamos, ¿ _qué está pasando_?”

La cara de Derek está en blanco, sin expresión, pero parpadea y tamborilea sus ojos hacia la derecha y Stiles corre a la sala de estar para saber qué está mal… y se devuelve corriendo hasta donde está él.

“¿ _Por qué Érica está llorando_?”

Hay un hombre lobo llorando en la sala de estar y Derek solo está _dejando que pase_ mientras se esconde en la cocina. De hecho, el que Érica esté llorando es _por qué_ Derek está _aterrado_. Stiles va a burlarse de él por eso. Después.

“No va a parar” es todo lo que dice Derek, pero es lo suficiente para probarle a Stiles que Derek no está armado para manejar este tipo de situaciones.

Stiles toma un respiro profundo, se sacude y mentalmente se prepara para el impacto. Él puede manejar esto. A diferencia de algunos _hombres lobo Alfa_ , él no le teme a chicas llorando. Mucho.

Le dice a Derek, “Yo me encargo, cálmate” y toma una Coca-Cola de dieta de la nevera porque es la favorita de Érica y lo sabe porque él es _genial_.

“No me golpees” dice Stiles, sentándose a un lado de Érica en el sofá y tendiéndole la soda como una ofrenda de paz. Ella no dice nada, solo se gira y entierra su rostro en el hombro de Stiles. Él la sostiene y le permite moquear en su camisa de cuadros, y espera hasta que sus hombros dejan de temblar para preguntarle, “¿Quieres hablar de eso?”

Érica niega con la cabeza contra su pecho.

“¿Esto es porque estás devastada de que nunca puedas golpearme? Porque entiendo eso” Érica resopla, restregando más mocos en la camisa de Stiles, como si eso fuera posible en este punto.

“Eres de alguien más, Stilinski” dice ella, susurrando.

“Yep” dice Stiles “Y si alguna vez quieres hablar, por el amor a Dios _no vayas con Derek_. Esa es una horrible idea, ¿por qué viniste aquí con tus sentimientos? Él no puede manejar esa mierda.”

Érica finalmente se separa de Stiles. Se ve horrible y con ojeras, pero la curación de hombre lobo probablemente sea buena en arreglar daños capilares porque volverá a ser una súper modelo en cuestión de segundos. Su voz es extrañamente inestable cuando dice, “Pensé que estarías aquí.”

Y eso es, wow. Vuelve a abrazar a Érica porque, ¿qué podría decir él ante eso? No existen palabras.

Érica se calma y ve la repetición de ‘¿Cómo conocí a tu madre?’ Y eventualmente Derek sale de la cocina, realmente _calmado_.

Érica no les da una pista de por qué estaba llorando en su sofá en primer lugar, pero se ve mejor cuando se va.

Derek no pregunta, pero Stiles puede ver que está curioso.

“Mi mamá solía decir que a veces las chicas solo necesitaban llorar y luego estarían bien.” Stiles se encoge de hombros, “Sí, yo tampoco lo entiendo.”

Stiles en verdad no le da el suficiente crédito a su papá por criarlo solo. El solo tener la extraña y bizarra relación con los niños huérfanos es _difícil_. Pero alguien tiene que ayudar a Isaac con su tarea y decirle a Érica que si su falda es más corta la van a expulsar de la escuela, y abrazar a Boyd de vez en cuando o si no va a explotar. Ese alguien _tiene_ que ser Stiles, porque Derek está muy ocupado enseñándole a la manada lo que necesitan para sobrevivir. No que Stiles sea la imagen del bienestar emocional o algo, pero Oh por Dios, a Derek no le gusta establecer límites o ser algo más allá de malísimo con los dramas de la escuela.

Stiles dice, “Admítelo, estarías perdido sin mí.”

“Se hubiera ido, eventualmente” dice Derek, “No admito nada.”

 

×

 

Stiles toma una siesta en historia (en serio, el gusto de la Sra K sobre Napoleón es inquietante), pero se despierta rápido como el infierno cuando se da cuenta de que su amuleto anti-visibilidad-frente-a-locos-cazadores no está ahí.

Y, bien, okey, se vuelve absolutamente loco buscándolo. Maneja por toda la ciudad revisando por todos los lugares en los que ha estado la semana y media pasada y luego se deja caer fuera del Jeep y en su habitación y en la casa Hale, e incluso en el _depósito de trenes_ a pesar de que no ha estado allí en casi un _mes_.

Después de la tercera vez que revisa los cojines del sofá de los McCall, tiene que admitirse a sí mismo que no va a encontrarlo.

“Cuál es el gran problema” pregunta Scott, “¿Pensé que dijiste que habías revisado y todos esos cazadores volvieron de dónde vinieron?”

“¡Ese no es el punto!”

“Okey” dice Scott lentamente “¿Cuál es el punto? Dijiste que te hacia lucir como un imbécil, de todas formas.” Scott se ve genuinamente confundido.

“Yo no- No quería- Jesús, Scott, es mucho más que- ¡es como perder _mi anillo de bodas_!” Stiles sabe muy bien que se _escucha_ tan desesperado como se _siente_. Mierda, Derek va a pensar que está en problemas y va a aparecer en cualquier minuto y él va a tener que decirle… Y Stiles no quiere que esté decepcionado. Stiles haría muchas cosas dolorosas, vergonzosas y terribles solo para que Derek no esté decepcionado de él.

Scott se atora, un poco, “¿Anillo de bodas?”

Stiles entierra su cabeza entre sus manos, avergonzado “Es el símbolo de nuestro amor épico, oh Jesús, ¿Cómo pude perderlo solo así?”

Scott dice, “¿ _Nuestro_?”

Stiles hiperventila un poco porque, sí. Esta cosa de la que se da cuenta hasta ahora es su amor mutuo, loco y  de unión-mágico. Y no es abstracto, _énfasis en su amor por el cabello de Lydia_. Es el amor de _Derek robando mantas y cubriéndolos a ambos con ellas en medio de la noche y Stiles quejándose pero igual aceptándolas sin volverse loco_. Es el amor de _Stiles haciendo chistes sobre perros todo el tiempo y Derek solo riéndose de ellos porque ya lo tiene harto_. Es el amor de _las veces en que Stiles ve conejos y recuerda con nostalgia su extraña luna de miel_.

Es el amor _de Stiles sin poder respirar cuando imagina una vida sin Derek en ella_. Es _amor_.

Scott dice, “Hey, Stiles, ¿qué pasa? ¿Stiles?”

“Estoy bien” miente.

Pero, de pronto, él _está_ bien, porque. Derek. Derek llegó a la sala de estar de Scott sin golpear en la puerta principal o avisarle de alguna manera a alguien de su presencia.

“¿Estás muriendo?” pregunta Derek, serio. Stiles niega con la cabeza, no. ¿A qué magnitud tuvo ese ataque de pánico por ese estúpido collar (y otras, ¡importantes!, uh, conclusiones) que Derek viajó a través de toda la ciudad para asegurarse de que no estaba _muriendo_? Stiles es el _peor_.

Después de un extraño momento en el que es obvio que Stiles no está muriendo y, por lo tanto, el motivo por el que Derek ha corrido en su búsqueda, Derek mete la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saca algo. El amuleto. Excepto que ahora, en lugar de estar sujeto a una cuerda de cáñamo tejida, está colgando de una cadena (probablemente no de plata).

Stiles dice, “¿Cómo fue que…?” y “¿Dónde la…?” Derek no responde, mueve la mano como si fuera a guardarlo de nuevo y Stiles se lanza por ella porque nope, eso no va a suceder, es el amuleto de Stiles por siempre. “Gracias” dice Stiles, de corazón.

Derek se ve ligeramente avergonzado y Stiles puede ver la nueva y brillante cadena alrededor de _su_ cuello y él se derrite.

Sí, okey, amor. No es la gran cosa.

Scott se ve medio asqueado, pero ¿en esto? Se lo debe a Stiles. Puede soportarlo.

 

×

 

“No, okey, solo no. Este es un mejor plan y lo sabes,” dice Stiles, porque lo _es_. Él está en lo correcto. El plan de Derek apesta y _todo_ _el_ _mundo_ lo sabe, pero Derek solo no puede _manejar_ eso. Y también es un _idiota_.

Derek gruñe, “A veces realmente te odio.” Sabe lo que quiso decir. Stiles _sabe_ lo que quiso decir.

Es como recibir un puñetazo en el estómago.

Stiles dice, “Oh, jodete” y se va. Llega lo más rápido que puede a su auto y luego solo se sienta allí, porque no tiene ningún lugar al que ir. Incluso si lo tuviera, Derek siempre puede encontrarlo. Él está en _todas_ _partes_ y es _sofocante_ y Stiles está _cansado de eso_.

El lado del pasajero se abre y se cierra. Stiles no tiene que abrir los ojos para saber que es Scott. Scott huele reconfortante, ahora que puede oler esa clase de cosas.

¿Por qué no se unió mágicamente a _Scott_? Scott es genial. Scott no es un colosal imbécil con el acceso emocional de una muralla. Scott, ocasionalmente, _aprecia_ a Stiles.

“Él no quiso decir eso” dice Scott.

“Lo quiso cuando lo dijo.” Scott no puede debatir contra eso. Stiles dice, “Volveré en un minuto, ¿okey? Solo necesito un minuto.”

Scott dice, “Seguro” y se desliza fuera del auto. Stiles se concentra en respirar, intenta despejar su mente.

Abre los ojos cuando hay un par de golpes en la ventanilla del conductor.

“Despierta,” dice Derek. “Todo el mundo se fue a casa.”

Stiles se quita la baba del rostro y sale del auto. Está oscuro, ¿cuándo se opuso el sol?

Derek dice, “No te odio.”

“Sí, sí lo haces” dice Stiles “A veces. Está bien.”

Si Stiles estaba esperando que Derek lo negara, no lo hace.

“Es difícil tratar contigo cuando estás enojado, como ahora. No me gusta ponerlo en el estéreo.” No dice los otros pensamientos que están rodando en su cabeza, todos son excepcionalmente necesitados y patéticos, pero nada puede detener la manera necesitada y patética cuando alza una mano para tocar el hombro de Derek por alivio.

Derek dice, “Sigo aquí” Eso no tiene sentido –Stiles fue el que se fue-, pero es agradable. De oír. “No voy a ir a ninguna parte.”

“Sí,” dice Stiles “Lo sé. Te gusta. Pusiste un anillo en esto. Estás unido conmigo.”

Derek se ríe y Stiles puede leer el afecto cálido y abierto. Derek dice, “Votamos. Todos fueron con tu idea.”

“Es solo encanto natural, hombre” dice Stiles. “Y sobornos.”

Suspira, entonces se pasa una mano por el rostro, ¿por qué está tan _cansado_? Dice, “¿Recuerdas cuando eras un niño y le preguntabas a tu mamá por algo y ella te decía que no, pero luego ibas a preguntarle la misma cosa a tu papá y él te decía que sí? Y luego ella se enojaba contigo, sí, pero también se enojaba con tu papá, también.”

“Sí.”

Stiles se deja inclinar más hacia Derek, “Sí.”

Caminan hacia la casa y Stiles silba el coro de Single Ladies en voz baja porque no puede sostenerse despierto a sí mismo.

Stiles dice, “Sigues siendo algo como un imbécil.”

Derek dice, “Es genial que yo te odie solo la mitad del tiempo.”

 

×

 

“Oh Dios, esa película fue terrible” dice Stiles, riéndose.

Es una noche fría, pero fueron caminando al cine porque Derek es un fenómeno y piensa que cualquier lugar con tres millas de distancia es un radio razonable para caminar. Stiles lo aprecia ahora, se siente bien colocar un poco de espacio físico entre él y la manera excepcional en que terminó la película.

Stiles choca su hombro contra el de Derek, porque Derek está silencioso y no de la forma habitual. No le pregunten a Stiles cómo es que sabe la diferencia.

Derek deja de caminar, así que Stiles también se detiene, y está a punto de preguntarle a Derek qué sucede cuando, de repente, Derek se inclina, coloca una mano en el rostro de Stiles y lo besa. _Lo besa_.

Oh santo Jesús, no hay manera en el infierno de que esto esté sucediendo.

Incluso Stiles sabe que su plan de fíngelo-hasta-que-suceda para conseguir que Derek admita que están en una relación, falló. En serio. No es tonto y está al tanto de que su vida no es una comedia romántica. Empíricamente, su vida es una película de terror con tendencias al drama. Su vida es Stand by Me, con hombres lobo, en verdad lo es, la analogía se hace más horriblemente precisa en que todo comenzó cuando Stiles estaba buscando un cuerpo en el bosque.

Así que a pesar de que sabe qué es mejor, y que debería disfrutar de esto mientras dure, es un idiota y dice, “¿Qué?”

Derek dice, “Tenias razón.”

Las dos mejores palabras en el idioma español _en combinación_ con el hombre lobo más caliente en la existencia diciéndolas –Stiles, sí, no lo cree.

“¿Sobre qué?” Derek lo mira de una manera que Stiles interpreta como: ¿ _es en serio_?

“Esto es una cita, estamos saliendo” dice Derek, lentamente “Tenias razón” Derek mira a la distancia, serio, y Stiles es un _idiota_ -¡podrían estar haciéndolo justo ahora! ¿Realmente necesita calificar este momento?

Okey, no, sí lo hace, así es cómo funciona.

Derek dice, “¿Sabías que tu papá me dice hijo-en-ley?” Stiles parpadea “Al teléfono. Olvida que puedo escucharlo.” Él no sabía eso. No lo de escuchar el teléfono, lo otro.

Derek no dice inmediatamente algo más y Stiles, por una vez, no interrumpe, deja que Derek se tome su tiempo.

“Yo pensé que si no me encariñaba a alguien más, entonces no perdería a nadie.”

Esta sería la única cosa que Stiles desearía que no tuvieran en común. Él tenía más amigos a parte de Scott antes de que su mamá muriera –había estado el tiempo suficiente en la casa Mahealani para incluso llamar a la mamá de Danny, _Makuahine_. Scott simplemente no dejó que Stiles lo alejara. Que le jodan a la súper-fuerza, el súper poder de Scott era la determinación estúpida.

“No tienes oportunidad para elegir, ¿verdad?”

“No, no la tienes” dice Stiles.

Derek comienza a caminar a casa y Stiles comienza a caminar también, incapaz de hacer nada pero siguiendo a Derek a través de la oscuridad cada vez más profunda.

“Esto es un cita” dice Stiles, intentando asimilarlo, aun ligeramente incrédulo. El corazón de Stiles hace una voltereta y Derek sonríe un poco ante eso. Es increíble lo que los hombres lobo encuentran romántico.

Los hombres lobo son citas económicas, al parecer, y _esto es una cita_.

Stiles dice, “No voy a tener sexo en la primera cita.”

Derek se ríe, “Sí, lo harías. Pero no, no va a suceder.”

Stiles hace un gesto, “Qué. ¿Estamos saliendo en _los 50’s_? ¿Vas a llevar mis libros? ¿Vamos a _cortejarnos_?”

Derek resopla y dice, “Caramba, Verónica, creo que estás en lo correcto.”

Caminan el resto del trayecto a casa en silencio, pero es un buen silencio –calmo, contemplativo. Sin prisas. Algunas veces sus hombros se rozan entre sí y el corazón de Stiles comienza a latir ligeramente más rápido.

Cuando llegan a casa de hecho _se detienen en el porche_ (como las personas hacen en TV y solo en TV) y se miran el uno al otro.

Abrazando el cliché, Stiles decide _porqué-diablos-no_ y dice, “Me la pasé bien esta noche, deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo alguna vez.”

Derek medio sonríe, solo un pequeño movimiento en la esquina de su boca.

Stiles dice, “Te invitaría a pasar pero vives aquí.” Otras palabras más importantes se atoran en su garganta.

Y luego Derek tiene su propio momento _afectivo_ , porque se inclina y besa a Stiles por las buenas noches.

 

×

 

“¿Papá?” pregunta Stiles.

“¿Sí, Stiles?” su papá ni levanta la mirada de su periódico.

“¿Recuerdas cuando dije que Derek y yo no estábamos juntos de esa forma? Nosotros estamos, uh, así. Ahora.”

“OK.”

Stiles es consciente de que lo está mirando con la boca abierta, pero, ¿en serio? _¿Eso es todo?_

“¿Eso es todo?” pregunta Stiles.

El papá de Stiles lo mira, neutro. “Eso es todo,” dice.

“No estás…” dice Stiles, aunque sus miedos sobre su papá reaccionando a esto eran inespecíficamente mejores. ¿Él no está qué? ¿Loco sobre la diferencia de edad? ¿Preocupado sobre las intenciones de Derek con su hijo? De hecho ya nombró a Derek su hijo-en-ley, al parecer.

“Nope.”

“Pensé que estarías más…”

“Pensaste mal.”

“Huh” dice Stiles, “Okey, entonces.”

El papá de Stiles termina la sección de deportes, coloca el periódico abajo. Dice, “Lo podrías haber hecho mucho peor.”

 

×

 

Esta es su vida ahora, Stiles está casado con un hombre lobo (el más caliente hombre lobo del mundo, Oh mi Dios) con el que _está oficialmente saliendo_ y _sigue_ _siendo virgen_.

Bueno, al menos ya cruzaron la línea invisible que Derek haba puesto _antes_ y ahora puede hacerlo. Lo harán. Lo harán _todo el tiempo_. Stiles ahora entiende por qué Scott se convirtió en un imbécil tan increíble cuando comenzó a salir con Allison, porque Stiles está distraído pensando en Derek _todo el tiempo_ y se encuentra chocando contra muchas cosas. Como paredes. Y puertas.

Llega a casa con nuevos moretones, a veces. Y casi siempre, Derek coloca sus manos sobre ellos y mira a Stiles con una expresión exasperada…  como _eres un idiota pero te amo de todas formas_.

En serio, está fuera de control a este punto.  La relación de Stiles es tan increíble que lo está _enfermando_ … excepto que, sí, no están teniendo sexo.

Y no es por la falta de intentos de Stiles.

Okey, algo de eso es su culpa.

Como esa noche en la que preguntó, “¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con alguien?” La que parecía una pregunta _completamente_ _inocua_ en ese momento.

Cuando Stiles supo lo de Derek y Kate, _vomitó_. Una sobre reacción para cualquier estándar _humano_ , pero cuando Derek dijo su nombre, a Stiles lo había golpeado la traición abrumadora, enfermiza, más fuerte que ninguna otra cosa antes. Y no era solo _eso_ , era _todo_ lo que había _abierto_ su estómago y Derek no dijo nada, pero él sabía todo lo que había bajo la superficie –la ira, el dolor, y Stiles podía _leerlos_ todos.

Derek había estado _enamorado_ de ella, él había… Stiles ni siquiera puede _pensar_ en eso.

Él no piensa que tu primera vez _tiene_ que ser algo especial, solo piensa que tu primera vez no debería ser con alguien que _asesinó a toda tu familia_. Jesús.

Así que Derek había estado muy quieto y estoicamente impresionado cuando Stiles dejó salir toda la lasaña, y puede que eso asesinara el romance.

De todas formas, ¿la virginidad? Termina ahora. Stiles tiene un plan.

“Vamos a tener sexo,” dice Stiles.

“Stiles, tienes diecisiete.”

A Derek le gusta enfatizar mucho su edad. Es como una vez al día. Stiles está más consciente de su edad de lo que nadie más en el planeta.

“Sí,” dice él y rueda los ojos. “Y me estoy reservando para el matrimonio… Oh, espera.”

Stiles se quita la camisa. Por suerte, ese no es todo su plan, porque un vistazo de su cuerpo no envía a Derek al frenesí de locura que estaba esperando. (Ese era el Plan B, de todos modos.)

Stiles se arrastra al regazo de Derek (¿Plan C? sigue sin funcionar) y con cuidado, sin movimientos bruscos, toma la mano de Derek. Se resiste cuando tira de él, pero solo se relaja cuando Stiles dice, “Por favor, déjame.”

Porque Stiles ha descubierto su punto débil: él es igual que _las malditas brujas_. No cree lo que Stiles _dice_.

Stiles se concentra en qué tanto en verdad, en verdad quiere a Derek, en cómo está totalmente listo para esto, en cómo es que su subconsciente está listo para escribirlo y conseguir una _autorización_. Y luego sigue el hacer una de las maniobras más extrañas y menos fáciles de todas, hace que la mano de Derek vaya a su espalda y presione la marca.

“ _Por favor_ ” dice Stiles, su voz simplemente _destruida_ ante la oleada de _compartir todo con el otro_.

Derek _gruñe_ su nombre y lo agarra de las caderas, los dedos firmemente presionando en su piel y finalmente, finalmente, renunciando a ser _cuidadoso_.

Derek dice, “Quieres esto.” No es una pregunta.

Stiles dice, “Sí” de todas formas.

“Bien,” dice Derek “Porque desde que tuve 16, todo en mi vida ha sido una constante _pelea_ y ya estoy cansado de pelear con esto.” Derek lo besa, mordiéndole el labio inferior y _santa mierda_ gruñendo en su boca.

“Sí,” jadea Stiles, “Pelear es malo. ¿Por qué no todos simplemente – _Oh mi Dios_ \- dejamos que pase?”

Derek se quita los pantalones, respirando fuerte y húmedo contra un lado de su cuello. Dice entre dientes, “ _Me vuelves loco_ ,” y otras cosas inaudibles que está muy distraído para interpretar. Se pega a Stiles más cerca y se _restriega_ contra él y. Oh. Sí.

 

×

 

Stiles parece en un estado medio-borracho al estar _absolutamente_ _exhausto_ , pero no es su culpa que diga, “Siéntete libre de decirme porqué estás tan _locamente_ enamorado de mí. Tú sabes. Cuando sea que estés listo.” Honestamente él solo no puede detenerse.

En verdad no espera que Derek responda.

Derek dice, “Hueles a que me perteneces.”

Cuando Stiles imaginó la épica confesión de amor de Derek, nunca pensó que la palabra _oler_ estuviera en el centro.

Y, okey, si eso no se supone que sea un giro, entonces tienen un problema.

Stiles no tiene la suficiente fuerza para intentar olfatear su propia muñeca. Derek lo ve, por supuesto, y se ríe, y es una _buena_ risa. Profunda. Real. Stiles _ama_ la risa de Derek, desearía poder hacerla aparecer todo el tiempo.

Derek sonríe, perdido en algún recuerdo, uno bueno. “Mi mamá solía decir: _estaría acoplada con tu padre aun si fuera feo o yo estuviera ciega como un murciélago, todo por lo bien que huele él en la lluvia_.” La impresión de Derek de la voz de su madre es cálida, hogareña, suena como alguien que hace buen pan de maíz.

“¡Así que todo esto es como una cosa de extraña de hombre lobo de encontrar-al-otro-en-medio-de-una-habitación-llena-de-personas? ¿Amor a la primera olida? ¿Cuándo fuiste todo _hey niños salgan de mi propiedad?_ ”

Stiles había tenido un par de posibilidades entretenidas, pero más o menos pensó que todo había sido después de todos los aeróbicos acuáticos con el Kanima, porque salvar vidas es _sexy_. No había considerado que fuera desde antes, cuando fue un completo idiota y seguía _acusando a Derek de asesinato_. Wow, cómo van a _dejar_ eso de lado cuando se lo estén contando a los nietos.

Derek se ve incomodo cuando dice, “Pensé que era Scott.”

“¿Qué?”

Derek suspira, “Hasta que te apareciste en la patrulla del Sheriff, pensé que era Scott-”

“Oh mi Dios, ¿pensaste que tenías una conexión amorosa con _Scott_?”

“Estaba _obviamente equivocado.”_

“Wow, mira a ver si vuelvo a confiar en tu buen juicio de nuevo. Scott. _Scott_. Querías tener algo con _Scott_. Oh mi Dios, esa es la peor idea del mundo.”

Derek y _Scott_. Es incluso más horrible cuando piensa en ello.

Derek dice, “En verdad no deberías ponerte en espacios confinados con hombres lobos enojados, Stiles.” ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo lo hizo? Oh, la patrulla de su papá.

Stiles grita, “¡Eran circunstancias extenuantes!”

“Sigue siendo una idea tonta,” dice Derek. “Cuando estuviste así de cerca, fue difícil el ignorarlo, no hacer algo.”

Stiles piensa, _haz algo ahora, entonces_.

“Nunca ibas a hacer nada, ¿o sí?” Stiles pregunta y cuando Derek solo… aprieta la mandíbula, sin decir nada, entonces añade, “Eres un _idiota.”_

Derek dice, “Si no estabas con alguien en algunos años, pensé en preguntarte.”

“ _Pensaste en preguntarme_.” Eso significa que pensó también en no hacerlo.

Y okey, es un poco irracional, pero Stiles se está enojando.

“No había nadie más, _nunca va a haber nadie más_ ,” dice Stiles “¡Rechacé a un _súcubo_ , Derek! Ella era, literalmente, _la mujer perfecta_. Lo busqué, es así como funciona. Así que, empíricamente, estás hecho para mí. Es la _prueba de eso_.”

Derek lo mira como: ¿ _Cómo es que eres tan estúpido?_

Probablemente este es el momento más equivocado para traer de vuelta a casi-ex-novias malvadas, sí.

Independientemente de todo –Derek en verdad pensó que _Jenny la súcubo_ era mejor para Stiles que él mismo. Derek está _loco_. Stiles está casado _con un hombre lobo loco_.

Como sea, él lava los platos.

Derek dice, “Quería que tuvieras oportunidad de _escoger_.”

“Te amo,” dice Stiles, rápido, como cuando arrancas una tirita. Luego continúa, “Si hubieras preguntado, te hubiera dicho que sí.”

“No puedes saber eso.”

“Bien,” Stiles medio grita “Tienes razón. _Ellas me quitaron esa oportunidad.”_

Stiles solo odia a los cazadores, las brujas y lo que pasó en el bosque a veces. Stiles actualmente está muy emocionado, en serio, en lo que su vida se ha transformado. Eso no cambia los hechos. Lo que tuvo que haber sido su elección no lo fue.

_“Pregúntame ahora_ ” dice Stiles, “ _Ahora_. Nunca me preguntaste antes. Nos comunicamos principalmente a través de miradas significativas.”

Derek lo mira ligeramente confundido por un segundo.

“¿Ahora?” pregunta él “¿Incluso si no significa nada?”

“Ahora,” dice Stiles.

Derek cierra los ojos y dice, “Lo juro por Dios, Stiles, si estás mordiéndome…”

“No, no, _nunca lo haría_ ” Stiles dice y, wow, Derek casi puede _leer su mente_ , pero sigue sin saber si Stiles está siendo serio sobre esto.

“Por favor,” dice Stiles, tranquilo.

Derek se da la vuelta, colocándose encima de él. Toma un respiro profundo y hace contacto visual, lo sostiene. Un escalofrió pasa por la columna vertebral de Stiles, puede sentir el cabello de su nuca erizándose.

“Stiles,” dice Derek _“¿Serias mi compañero?”_

“Sí,” dice él. Sí, sí, sí.

Estos votos son mucho mejor la segunda vez.

 

×

 

Stiles buscó a esa chica. Su nombre es Miranda y resulta que ella _sí fue_ a Princeton. Oh, y terminó casándose con ese chico que conoció en la escuela. Las fotos de su familia en Facebook son adorables. Ella terminó bien.

Stiles es una idiota.

Esta fue una _muy buena_ idea.

 

 

 

 

[1] Red de Gastronomía más grande de América.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hemos terminado esta traducción. *aplausos* Me encanta actualizar en día de Teen Wolf, me anima un montón. Es como, hey, estoy contribuyendo al fandom(?).
> 
> En fin, ¿les gustó la historia? ¿no amaron el final? Fue precioso. Nacieron para estar juntos y ser disparejos y emocionantes; no entiendo cómo es que hay personas que lo odian, en serio.
> 
> Una vez más, gracias a la autora por el permiso para traer al español esta belleza, a las personitas preciosas que leyeron, dejaron comentarios y sus kudos. ¡Gracias! Vivo de ustedes.
> 
> Tengo pensando traducir algunos Oneshot's, así que tal vez nos veamos después. Si tienen alguna historia (no demasiado larga) capitulada, escríbanme y le echaré un ojo, ¿sí? Quiero traerles mucho Sterek durante esta ultima temporada de TW (son los feels, lo juro.)
> 
> See u later, everybody. Adiós~


End file.
